Fandom Chaos
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: Hungary finds the website 'Fan fiction' when she just wanted to search for Yaoi. What happens when she shows it to all the other nations? Oh the embarrassment and hilarity that will ensue… Multiple pairings. Eventual romance. Rated T
1. Introduction

**Pairing(s):** A whole truck load, basically almost all of them.

**Rating:** T. you'll see why.

**Genre:** Humor and eventual romance.

**Warnings:** Eventual Yaoi, Yuri, and straight couples and Romano's colorful use of words.

**Summary:** Hungary finds the website 'Fan fiction'. What happens when she shows it to all the other nations? Oh the embarrassment and hilarity that will ensue…

**Extra Info:** So I wanted to come back to the 'humor' Genre again. Since I'm writing a horror fic, I wanted to do Humor for once. So here I am~

This was going to be a one-shot but then I decided, Nah. Let's make it a multi-chap!~ honestly I don't know how long this will be. We'll see, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

oOo

**Chapter 1:** _Introduction_

She stared at the website that came up to her. Yet she only wanted yaoi to begin with and this came up. Her emerald eyes as large as saucers and her hand frozen on the mouse, her eyes glued on the monitor. Hetalia Axis powers was the fifth most popular anime on , millions of authors posting stories every several minutes.

Her thoughts? Or at least her reaction?

"MY GOD THIS IS LIKE YAOI HEAVEN!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and snatching her phone. She quickly dialed a certain Asian nation's number and placing the device against her ear. She was literally jumping up and down, anticipating for the nation to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Japan! Call for a meeting. Right. Now."

oOo

"Please tell me why I had to wake up in the middle of the bloody night and come here? Only to sit next to the frog?" the English nation complained, rubbing his emerald eyes. A quiet chuckle could be heard next to him, already making the English nation furious.

"Don't be so worked up, _Angleterre_~! Surely there is a good reason why I got to be here and sit next to you~"

"I hate you."

"_Je'taime aussi_~" England wanted to scream and kill the European nation but only clutched his blonde locks of hair, wanting to rip them off. In the meantime, America was busy stuffing his face with greasy heart attacks on a bun, not hearing a single thing except for his chewing and moans of his taste buds enjoying the meaty substance. England watched the North American nation; disgusted at the amount of grease was dripping from the so called 'food'.

Russia was smiling innocently, but that only meant that he was imagining something evil and frightening inside his mind. The Baltic States across from him shivered in fear as they could sense the violet aura surrounding the Russian. China stared at the nation, the expression unrecognizable. North Italy sat on Germany's lap, 'Veh-ing' constantly and his stomach growling, wanting pasta. Germany groaned, annoyed by his brother's constant 'Kesesese~' to a certain Austrian.

"You are an ass." The Austrian country chided. Switzerland sat next to Lichtenstein, protectively, his massive gun behind his back. He stared at the Austrian, slightly glaring at him. Lichtenstein gazed at her brother, trying to see what was in his mind.

Sealand sat in the middle with his 'Mom' and 'Dad', Sweden and Finland, swaying in his seat. He even got to go to a world meeting, for once! Since the Hungarian nation ordered for everyone to come.

Denmark pestered the Norwegian country constantly. Norway simply looked up from his book and gave the Dane the middle finger, instantly quieting the Dane down. Iceland and Hong Kong sat in their respective seats, both quiet and at peace.

Belarus sat with her sister, Ukraine, watching her big brother mischievously, secretly planning something. All the rest of the nations were either entertaining themselves or waiting patiently for the meeting to start. Japan sat next to Hungary, who just rung a bell for everyone to be silent.

The room was dead silent, all eyes fixed on her. "Hello _mindenkinek_! This will be a short meeting so listen carefully please." She announced, opening up her power point presentation from her laptop so it can be shown on the wall. Seconds later the first slide was up.

"Fan fiction? What the-"

"Hold on, let me explain." There were quiet murmurs surrounding the room. She waited patiently for the others to quiet down and listen to her. When her wish was granted she continued, "Fan fiction is basically about a site where fan girls…and possibly fan boys write about their favorite book, TV show, anime, etc."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Someone asked. Hungary smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"We're in it." Everyone was silent as a whistle. She took this moment to move to the next slide. Some eyes widened and others were still baffled.

"Wait, screw the presentation. Lemme see the website!" America exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Hungary turned to the nation, her grin tugging at the edge of her lips. England forced the younger nation down to his seat, giving the country 'What-the-bloody-hell-are-you-doing?' look.

After a couple of seconds the Hetalia archive of fan fiction popped up, showing numerous stories. Some of the nations in the back rose up from their seats to get a better look. Others in the front had their colorful hues wide open. Hungary giggled manically.

"As you can see, we're practically famous," She paused and stole a look at everyone's shocked faces. In the back Switzerland covered his little sister's eyes, trying not for her to get tainted with the content.

"Genres range from action superhero action scene-"

"I'm loving this site already~" America complemented, England shot him a glare.

"That's not all, there's mystery, humor, angst, and…" Hungary made a dramatic pause, taking in all of the countries gazes again.

"Most of them are romantic~!" She exclaimed, her smile growing larger. Everyone froze in their seats, except for one certain nation, that one nation grinning like an idiot and his blue eyes glimmering in the artificial light.

"Is zat true? What have our lovely writers written about us?" France asked, resting his head on the palm of his hand. At this moment, England wanted to kill himself at this point.

"Well there are some made up character pairings or reader inserts, but most of the stories include us like in a romantic relationship." The Hungarian explained, scrolling down the page. England's eyes grew large on how many pages of fan fictions were there.

"Over two thousand pages!" Hungary then laughed hysterically, confusing the other nations. She wiped a tear from her eye and gazed at the nations before her.

"Oh that's just without the Rated M stories."

…

"WHAT?"

**TBC**

oOo

**A/N:** I know I'm writing something else right now, but I wanted to come back to the humor genre again~ so this is how it will work. A pairing will be shown every chapter, there might be repeats but it's just that certain pairing featured in the chapter, other pairings may jump in as well in the same chapter. You'll get it soon.

So review? :3 Hungary is going to cause a lot of commotion with this website :'D

I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter~


	2. What the FrUK?

**Warning(s):** Cursing.

**Extra Info:** What? Eight reviews?...-explodes from happiness- You guys are awesome. Prussia awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything besides myself.

oOo

**Chapter 2:** _What the FrUK?_

The certain English nation couldn't sleep ever since the meeting. There was no way such a site existed. England sat, eyes wide open, on his sofa with a cup of hot tea in his hand. The drink always calmed him down, almost no fail at all. Except the tea wasn't doing the trick at all.

Such a sight existed? _Well it is the internet_…England thought, taking a sip of his tea. He darted his eyes to his clock. Four in the morning and sleep never came to him yet. Nothing was on the TV to watch; to make a long list short…there was nothing to do.

Then something formed inside his mind, checking that site again.

"No. There is no way you're going to check that vulgar website again." England told himself. England moved his gaze to his tea, seeing his reflection. After several moments of arguing with himself he shot up from the sofa and went to his office.

He positioned himself on the chair and turned on his computer. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He muttered as he opened his browser. What was the site called again? Right, fan fiction. He didn't know if it ended in '.com' or '.net' so he googled searched it and it was the first thing that came up.

He clicked on the respective links and found himself on the Hetalia archive. He was intrigued. As well as shocked at the same time. Certain buttons stared at him, character choices.

"Oh bloody hell no, England…You are not going to search yourself!" He slapped himself to get into character. Yet there was nothing else to do. Sighing, he clicked on the first character option and soon found himself, England/Britain. He clicked the 'Go' button and sure enough the first story he saw disgusted him.

"What in queen's name? I'm paired up with the frog?"

…

"OH FUCKING HELL." He wanted to throw his computer out of the window and watch it crash into the streets of London, England. But the consequence would be him getting a new computer and he needed the machine to do his work. With an appalled expression on his face, he scrolled down, numerous stories with him and the Frenchman. He was torn on either to throw the computer out of the window or plan a murder for the French nation.

…Possibly both.

_Meanwhile in Paris, France_

The Frenchman yawned loudly, sitting in front of his laptop with a glass of water on the counter. He had been reading loads of stories on the site Hungary told the other nations about. What can he say? He was bored. However these stories amused him, especially the rated M ones. A lot of them were very well written and satisfied him.

"Ah~ the power of L'amour." He sang, smiling contently. But, he did not search himself yet. You would imagine the said nation would search himself almost immediately but the stories that included other countries entertained him. Tiredly he searched his name in the character choices, still on the rated M area mind you, and clicked the 'go' button. Before he could se the first story, a sly idea slithered into his mind. The language change.

"Ohonhon~ Let's see how many authors know the language of L'amour!" He happily changed the language from English to French and lo and behold many French rated M stories were there. A cunning smile curved on his lips and he chuckled his infamous laughter. What intrigued him was the first story included him and a certain English nation.

"Oh? _Angleterr_e? Speaking French? In a rated M fan fiction?"

…

"_Oh oui, l'enfer_!"

oOo

A few hours later the sun was covered in dark grey clouds in the city of London. England sometimes enjoyed the rain, especially on days like this when he needed to compose himself.

He had yet another cup of tea locked in his hands and his hair messy from the lack of combing. There was no way he was going on that site again, he was sure he lost a couple ton of brain cells from the said website.

The sound of the phone ringing broke the silence in his household. He walked, almost limping to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Bonjour Angleterre. Comment allez-vous_?" How England hated that voice and that language. The English nation sighed, placing his tea on the counter.

"What do you want?"

"Well I thought we can spend some time together since I heard it was going to be raining where you are."

"Why would I want to be with the likes of you? I can't even stand being a minute with you!"

"Admit it, you find me absolutely dashing~" France said contently, England could feel France was smiling mischievously on the other end.

"Good bye."

"_Attends! Angleterre-_" England ended the call and slammed the phone back to its receiver.

_On the other end though…_

France frowned. "_Merde_…my plan didn't work." Looks like a certain idea on Fan fiction wouldn't work on a certain English nation after all.

oOo

**A/N:** I think I died of laughter when I wrote France's part xD I'm not an avid shipper of FrUK but I had fun writing this :D thank you for the reviews~ -insert heart here-

See you in the next chapter~ Just what was France going to do ;D?

_Oh oui, l'enfer-_ Oh hell yes! (French)

_Bonjour Angleterre. Comment allez-vous- _Good morning, England. How are you? (French)

_Attends-_ Wait (French)

_Merde_- Damn it (French)

oOo

**Ipomoea Alba:** Thank you! :D

**Blood on the Sunflowers: **Oh there will be crack pairings –evil smile-

**Tv Centric universe:** Thank you~ :D

**Arcticmist:** Thank you~ yes, a lot of hell will break lose. Tons o' it

**Bookboy42:** Yes, it will not end well. Not at all xD

**DreamerLoverHaterKillerMolder:** There will be numerous pairings in this and I'm glad you like it so far :D

**Livvykitty:** Ah I love that story :D it's been on my favorites for god knows how long :'D and Thank you ~ :D

**Wildpelt84:** xD Yup Fanfiction is full of yaoi and can satisfy her yaoi cravings :3

See you next time!

**Next Chapter:** There's a bunch of Spamano in my inbox…


	3. There's a bunch of Spamano in my inbox…

**Warning(s):** Romano's colorful use of words.

**Extra Info:** Is it too early to say I love you guys? Because I do.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides myself.

oOo

**Chapter 3:** _There's a bunch of Spamano in my inbox…_

Romano grumbled as he logged into his email. His brother was with the German nation again; yes it was a meeting along with the Japanese nation, although, the Italian nation despised it when his brother was anywhere near the German. What? He cared about his brother.

After the page was loaded he found himself with a few new emails, although one stood out the most.

"Oh great, it's the tomato-bastard again." Romano groaned, regretfully clicking on the email link. However the email stood out as 'odd' to him.

_**To:** SouthItaly APH mail . com_

_**From:** España APH mail . com_

_**Subject:** No title_

_h t t p: / / w w w . fanfiction . net / 1 2 3 4 5 6_

Romano blinked at the link staring at him. It was that site, the site a certain Hungarian was talking about. Other than that nothing else was written. Usually when the Spanish nation sent emails it would be tremendously long and Romano would only skim it.

This was strange. He did not want to click it, there was no way in hell he was. However, a big temptation grew inside him to click it. Either way, he clicked it. Let's just say, his eyes bled.

"SPAIN YOU PERVERT, WHY DID YOU SEND ME THIS? FUCK I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE."

oOo

Spain was cleaning his house from the mess his two friends France and Prussia made earlier. He adored his two friends but a lot of the times they would make such a clutter in his home. France had cooked lunch for the three of them and Prussia decided to add 'awesome' spices when France wasn't looking, causing the recipe to practically cover one half of Spain's kitchen from some sort of 'explosion'.

Then the French nation asked if he could use the Spaniard's computer, being the cheerful, friendly nation he was he let France use it. Now the two had left and Spain was just fixing up finishing touches on his kitchen until his phone rang. Dropping what he was doing he went over to the phone an answered it.

"_Hola, ¿quién es este_?"

"TOMATO-BASTARD FUCK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH." Spain almost jumped from the caller's volume of tone and moved the phone away from his ear slightly. No one else called him 'tomato-bastard' other than a certain Italian nation.

"Roma?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHO I AM. WHO THE FUCK WROTE THIS?"

"Wrote what, Roma? And can you please quiet down a little?"

"Fine, but I demand an explanation on just why you sent me this fucking _–cough-_ story." Spain stood silent for a minute. He didn't remember sending anything to Romano other than a box of tomatoes.

"I don't remember sending you anything Roma…" Silence was on the other line.

"…Then…who the hell sent it?" Southern Italy asked; pure irritation in his voice. Spain stood once again silent. Then one thing popped in his mind, France asked to use his computer, but before he could tell Romano that he just wanted to know what the French nation sent him.

"I have an idea who it is but tell me what this 'story' was about?" He could feel the Italian's face grow pink on the other line, he almost chuckled from the thought.

"It's about-eh-…you know what, It's too fucking weird to explain it. JUST WHO THE HELL SENT IT?"

"_Francia_."

"…I fucking knew it. That sick pervert…_ciao_." Then the call ended, leaving a confused Spain alone in his kitchen. He blinked hearing small beeps from the phone, reminding him the call ended. He placed the phone back on the receiver and headed over to his office to check the email. Sure enough he was still logged into his email. He clicked the link highlighted in blue and read its contents. He wasn't sure to either smile and laugh like an idiot or just stand there in pure shock. Yes it was well written but for the story itself, he didn't know how to react. He didn't want to admit that his face grew hot from its contents.

All he knew was that he was going to _talk_ about this to the French nation.

oOo

"Wow! Great job France! I knew you could do it!"

"Well, his password was easy." France said happily, enjoying a glass of red wine locked in his hand. Hungary smiled deviously, furiously writing down notes on her clipboard.

"E-Eto…Hungary-san, you do know this does create…eh…discomfort between others, right?" Japan mentioned; his russet eyes slightly concerned. Hungary turned to him and had the same smile on her lips. France was too busy admiring his victory and enjoying his drink. Japan almost jumped from his chair from the look on the Hungarian nation's face.

"Oh no, Japan~ You'll see what happens. You'll see~" Hungary almost sang, the pencil in her hands almost breaking in half due to the amount of pressure in her hand. Japan's eyes twitched, now slightly afraid of the said country before him.

"Don't you agree with me Japan~?"

"Y-yes! Just stop this nonsense!" Japan exclaimed, grabbing his manga to protect his facial features. Hungary suddenly calmed down from her ghostly look and went back to her normal yaoi loving self.

"Good~! Now let's get back to work!" She chirped and practically skipped to another room. The Asian nation placed his manga down, still slightly afraid of the Hungarian nation now.

"I don't like how this is going to turn out…"

oOo

**A/N:** Yes, lazy link. The link is not real nor is the emails. Fanfiction wouldn't allow the 'at' things. Just pretend they are there! Hm, nothing much to say to either try grilled cheese with tomato-basil bread (WHICH I THINK I DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN) or I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I'm not really used to writing Spamano but I love the pairing xD.

WHA- HUNGARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

oOo

Weee~ Review Responses :D! You guys are awesome!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn:** We shall see~ And yes I'll definitely update :D!

**AlfredFKirkland:** I come up with some of the weirdest ideas. It could be happening right now –insert devilish grin-

**irene n valley:** Yes England will be surprised how many countries he's paired with. Poor Germany xD We'll see him soon~

**animerockchic:** Well thank you! Yes I will update whenever I have the chance :3

**Anactolica:** I sometimes feel bad for my own country xD HERE'S YOUR UPDATE THEN~

**Blood on the Sunflowers:** Glad you liked it :D Usuk should come soon~

**PandaHole:** Those two shall come soon! :D

**Mai Sachiyuki:** Poor France~ Thank you and I will :3

oOo

**Next Chapter:** Rochu come with me?


	4. RoChu come with me?

**Warning(s):** Russia…just Russia. And probably not accurate history.

**Extra Info:** I may change this story to "Fandom chaos" because I don't want them to just react to Fan fiction; I want them to react to DA (Deviant Art), YouTube, etc. Should I? It probably will happen starting chapter six or something. Well for now, enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

**Chapter 4:** _RoChu come with me?_

Light fingers tapped lightly on the table before him. He just finished a G8 meeting with the nations and as of now, things started to get awkward. France and England were acting strange. Sure they got into a fight or two but otherwise England sat as far as possible from the French nation.

This intrigued China for an unknown reason. Almost all around him were juvenile nations (besides Japan) and today they were quiet as a whistle. Of course for America he was always loud and Germany didn't break into his irritated yelling to quiet them down. Yet they still didn't get anything done.

China took a sip of his Green tea and went deep into thought. Why was he thinking about how other nations acted? Sighing, he got up from his seat and went into his office where his computer lived. Right next to his desk sat a large life-like panda that had been sitting there for ages. He thought it was a nice touch to his office, it told the world his love for such beautiful animals.

He sat on his chair and opened up his email. A new reply from America lied there, saying that he was soon going to pay his debt, although soon from the American meant 'Never'. He sighed and checked his new ones as well, ignoring the one from the American. Well this was strange; an anonymous emailer sent him one. For a moment he was worried if he got blackmailed or hacked, but reluctantly he clicked it.

The link from a few days ago a certain Hungarian nation mentioned. No he was not going to click it; it was a silly thing to do. So what if some crazed fan girls and fan boys were writing about him? Then the thought struck. Oh my god, what if people were writing about him? They probably over-used the 'aru' and made him immature and not the elegant, prospering country he was.

Voluntarily, he clicked the link and 'wa-la' there was a mass of stories about him. One thing scared him though, it was with _that_ nation. That nation represented as Russia.

"W-what?" He did not even dare to look at the genres but he did. There were Adventure, fantasy, angst; drama which relived him a bit but the most he found were 'romance' with Russia. China sat there, agape. Yes he did side with the said nation for the world wars but other than that he did not have feelings for the fucking huge country.

Just then he turned to his life-sized panda, he always comforted the stuffed animal at times like this. So he took a seat next to the said toy and rested his head on its soft fake fur.

"Why would there be such crude stories about me and Russia?" Of course the animal didn't respond, but for some reason it felt warm. Maybe it was just the temperatures lately.

"He's creepy, aru. I hate him; I don't like him that way, aru." China bit his lip and raised his amber eyes to the panda.

"Such immature writers…" All of a sudden the head of the panda popped up and revealed a particular Russian nation.

"You called, da?" China's eyes widened and he crawled almost like a crab to the other side of the room.

"AIIIYYAAA! How did you get in there!"

"Easy~ I took out the stuffing and fit myself in." Russia explained, still in the panda suit. China's face turned a lovely shade of pink and quickly hid his face. He was angered that the said country ruined his life-sized panda but held in his frustration and tried to remain calm.

"The things I said were untrue anyway, aru."

"Oh really? The computer says that you're lying." China turned his back to see Russia reading one story of them. His eyes were almost going to pop out of their sockets and so he lunged at the Russian and tried to push him out of the chair but failed miserably.

"Don't read that, aru!"

"Why not? I think it's cute so far~"

"One, I'm the eldest. Two, it's my house. Get out."

"China? Are you really a girl? They say you're pregnant in this story." China's face grew hotter by the second.

"GET OUT, ARU!"

oOo

"C'mon Japan! It's fun!"

"Hungary-san, we really shouldn't be doing this…"

"But I already sent it- Oh! Which pairing should we do next?" Hungary happily scanned through the archive, munching on pocky while doing so. Japan sat next to her, concerned about the other countries experiencing this. Then he hatched an idea.

'_How about she gets a taste of her own medicine…hm…'_

"Well…alright, how about America-san and England-san?" Hungary then turned to Japan, a wide smile on her face.

"Perfect Japan! Absolutely perfect! Since they are popular here that will be easy~" She chirped as she now searched for the two well-known countries. It may not look like it but Japan was secretly plotting her demise inside his head. Oh he couldn't wait till his work for today was over.

oOo

That night he sat on the computer and searched through the archives of a certain Hungarian nation. He needed to find one that would absolutely ruin her. She was mainly matched up with an ex-country. He soon found a good one and quickly made another anonymous email, the other one belonged to Hungary. He then sent it to the said nation and smiled at his work.

This is going to be interesting.

oOo

**A/N:** JAPAN YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE NATION~ THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU~ Be ready for some PruHun in the next chapter and then USUK in the next. Then I'll be doing the ones you request! :D

Reviews= Love

oOo

Review responses~ Woot!

**XxEvilxX:** Yup! It sure will! :D

**Mai Sachiyuki:** Yes everyone shall become one! –evil smile- Yes Hungary is pretty frightening…hehe

**Anactolica:** Thank you! And I'm glad it made your morning :D

**Bela Rose Wolf:** I might do a repeat of Spamano but later, I'm going to do most of the other pairings. Thank you as well (:

**Blood on the Sunflowers:** YOU SHALL SEE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~ Oh and I wonder if he did enjoy it? ^^ I shall never know…sadly.

**teenbooks4eva:** Matchmakers forever~

**Tv Centric Universe:** Exactly why I love Romano~ And I will :D

oOo

**Next Chapter:** PruHun disaster.


	5. PruHun Disaster

**Warning:** Hungary's frying pan

**Extra Info:** …Prepare for the epicness of PruHun.(I think :'D) Even though I'm not an avid shipper :'D. Did I mention I love you guys?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. GOD I HATE YOU SOPA.

oOo

**Chapter 5:** _PruHun Disaster_

Hungary was enjoying her time alone in her household, reading a few manga copies from Japan. After a few hours of reading a few, she finished about three books and she felt a need to do something else. She decided to check her email and god knows when the last time was when she checked it. She probably had a ton. Once she got into her office and signed in sure enough there were many un-read emails.

Starting from the first one she read and replied to each one until she stopped at one, a person going by the name "Anonymous Fish". The Hungarian nation blinked and clicked the shortened link. It just said tiny link, and it could possibly be anything. While it was loading her doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She shouted. She swiftly got out of her chair and rushed out of her office on the first floor and dashed to the front door. Once she opened it she wanted to slam the door shut.

"Hallo!"

"What do you want?" Hungary groaned. The albino chuckled and let himself in, stretching his arms out.

"Why don't we hang out like the good ol' days?"

"…No, just no."

"See? This is why you're so unawesome! You need to be awesome as me! Although no one could beat my awesomeness~"

"Then why should I try?" The albino, known as Prussia did his infamous laughter. Almost like magic Hungary pulled out her frying pan, ready to slam until his guts flew out.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm your chicks, the reason I came actually was to use your computer." She then lowered her cooking appliance and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why can't you use yours?"

"Mine broke and _mein bruder_ wouldn't lend me his."

"Oh boo-hoo, Prussia's computer broke it's such a tragedy!" Hungary mocked, throwing her head back with his hand placed on her forehead as if she were doing a theatrical scene. Prussia rolled his bright crimson hues and went towards the girl's office anyway.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hungary shouted, he ignored her though. Once he got in he closed the door behind him and locked the door. She pounded at the door, shouting things in her national language, telling him to get out of there. "Sorry! I don't speak gibberish!" Gilbert shouted back as the link that Hungary clicked loaded. He could hear Hungary scream in frustration.

"IT'S HUNGARIAN, GERMAN IS THE GIBBERISH LANGUAGE!" he could hear her shout, yes Prussia was offended but he was too busy reading the contents of the said link. His eyes came closer to the screen, appalled by its contents. Him and Hungary? PruHun? That was their couple name? He was in-character in this but the thought of him and the Hungarian country scarred him. Then he thought he could use this to his advantages.

"Hehe~ PruHun~ My name is first so I top~" He said quietly to himself. He rubbed his hands together and swiveled his chair to the door. He got up from the chair unlocked the door, revealing a woman with a frying pan in her hands.

"Hungary~ I got-" He was suddenly cut off by his head being whacked by the frying pan.

"Get out before I kill you with this thing!"

"You can't kill me! I'm the awesome Prussia!" Prussia exclaimed, backing away slowly from the woman. However, when she moved closer she accidently tripped and fell over the ex-nation. He was shocked at first but when he got the idea in mind he laughed. Hungary blushed furiously, trying to get up.

"Hey, no fair. It's not HunPru, it's PruHun._ I_ top."

"Wha-" Before she could finish she was thrown to the ground with the ex-nation on top. Her face burned with furiousness. His hands were tightly locked around her wrists and his face centimeteres away from hers. She hoped to dear god that this torture would stop and someone would save her. She hated those red eyes, that lousy silver-white hair, that awfully pale skin, and his voice. Oh dear god she hated his voice.

"Get off me!"

"Nah~ This is pretty awesome~" Prussia said, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Hungary felt like her cheeks would explode until she realized something. Where did he get the PruHun from?

"Wait…where did you get this 'PruHun'?" She asked, wanting a straight answer. Of course Prussia would have to tell the honest truth in this.

"Your email." Oh no. Her emerald green hues widened at the thought. Why in all days did he check her email? Wasn't he going to do something else? Her eyebrows furrowed and she was still furious.

"What?" She automatically chided.

"The link in your email it was finished loading so I read it and it was a fan fiction of us. It was unawesome that I was paired with you but the idea came to mind-"

"WHAT?" She screamed, she pushed him off and examined the site's contents. Sure enough she was paired with the ex-country. Wait…there were over three-hundred reviews for this story and they said it was actually good? She was horror-stricken. They wrote romantic things, about her. Who knows what could be about her on the world of the internet. _I'm going to kill whoever sent this..._Hungary thought. She still had her frying pan in her hand and she slowly turned to Prussia with a very frightening look painted on her face.

"Oh Prussia~"

"Oh…_Scheiße_…"

"Would you like a play date with my lovely frying pan?~" Prussia then got up from his spot on the ground and backed away from the Hungarian country. An evil grin played on her lips as she got closer and closer. How he wished Gilbird was here right now to peck the girl's head off, sadly he was being taken care of by his brother.

"Ha…ha…why can't we be friends? Y'know…put that appliance down and not beat my brains out and all."

"Oh~ But I would enjoy seeing your pink little brain bits~ JUST GET OUT OR DIIIEEE!" Hungary screamed as she chased the Prussian nation out of her house door. Prussia then ran for dear life as he was being chased by the mad-woman.

"RUN! THERE'S A MAD WOMAN ON THE LOOSE!" he shouted as he ran down the streets of Hungary, earning odd stares from the local citizens.

"_Mit mondott_?" One Hungarian citizen asked another. The other citizen looked at the other and shook his head.

"_Ne feledje, ez csak a két újra_ ..."

oOo

_Mit mondott- What did he say? (Hungarian)_

_Ne feledje, ez csak a két újra ...- Don't mind it, it's just those two again (Hungarian)_

**A/N:** /comes out of hiding spot. Was it good? D: I never written PruHun before so…hehe. After the USUK chapter I'll be taking requests. You can also request how they find themselves on the internet (since I'm already running out of ideas :'D) and be prepared for the title change in the next update.

oOo

**Everlasting Faerie Light:** Well here ya go~ USUK is next~ And I will :D!

**Somerandomperson:** let's just say a lot FrUK was posted that day and what if they are? o_O A reaction to a reaction x'D?

**Ma-Chan:** Thank you!

**AIAH (FF wouldn't type out your name :'D):** Heh, me too but I'll do them for the sake of this story :P I'll do GerIta soon! :D

**teenbooks4eva:** THE EPICNESS OF THE FRYING PAN. Here is your PruHun~

**Silver FoxWolf:** Thank you and I'll do those soon as well~ :3

**Mai Sachiyuki:** Don't you just love Japan? Frying pan is awesome~

**Bela Rose Wolf:** Thank you and I will :D

**Bumblebeeluv27:** Those will come soon :3 and them finding themselves as girls? I'll think about that. Thank you :D

**tillietorpedo91:** Well I love you too x3

oOo

**Next Chapter:** _USUK Madness_


	6. USUK Madness

**Warning(s):** Crazy fan girls. Seriously, they're freaking crazy.

**Extra info:** Sorry for the wait, although I thank you for the wonderful reviews :) The title is also changed. Enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

"America, may I ask you where you're taking me?" The English nation was being dragged by America in the busy streets of New York City. Due to the younger's nation carelessness, England bumped into a few people. He quickly apologized but the people would say something rude or give him the finger. Yes he was furious about this, one reason why he hated it here because the natives were absolutely rude to him.

America chuckled, not answering the man's question, leaving England in a foul mood.

"You're people are terribly rude." He said, meaning to hurt America's ways. However the younger nation turned his head and smiled like an idiot.

"Why thank you, so are yours." England blinked, there was karma. He did remember when America visited England and he would complain a lot of people would call him a 'yank' or 'bloody git' or 'cunt', many nicknames along that line.

"Are we almost there? Your people are absolutely ru- What is _that_?" England stopped his first sentence and came to halt, along with America, when they saw the sight of this. There were many people dressed up, not like mummies or witches on Halloween in fact it wasn't even Halloween, walking down the streets of New York.

"Oh yeah, New York is holding one of those…what's the word again? …Oh yea cosplay thingy- majigs, whatever Japan calls them." America explained, scratching his head. England nodded and inhaled quietly, realizing something.

"Wait, you were taking me to a cosplay convention?"

"What? No I was gonna take you to Time square and stuff. But these guys are taking over the street now and the long way is really tiring and I don't want to hurt my feet-"

"Okay, I get it. Let's just call a taxi and move on, alright?" England tugged on the American's jacket and pulled him the way they came until they were stopped by a small group of girls. England made an annoyed tone in the back of his throat when America turned and chatted with the girls.

"Woah, male cosplayers? And they're cosplaying as America and England?" One of the girls said, her eyes growing larger like she was in a candy store. Her friends' mouths fell wide open, one even had a camera.

"Huh? Cosplaying? We're actually America and Englan-"

"Holy shit his voice is legit!"

"Hey what about the England cosplayer?" One of the girls mentioned, pointing to England. The said nation's shoulders hitched, no he was not joining this juvenile act. In the mean time more fans grouped around the two nations, and soon found themselves surrounded.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Iggy, what now?" America whispered, slightly getting closer to the elder country. He could hear numerous squeals as the American came closer, and snaps of pictures being taken. England's eyebrow twitched.

"We're either going to stand here like idiots or run for our dear lives. Oh, and don't call me that." England muttered.

"But Arrrttiiieee!"

"Shut up and listen to me you git. We're running and hopefully get a taxi by the time we lose them." England explained, whispering into America's ear. The girls in the front row came closer to hear their conversation.

"KISS!" One of them shouted. And with that, almost all of them chanted that. England was taken aback and he could feel his face grow warm. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth and dared not to look at America. America, not being oblivious this time because he knew what that word meant, only stood there appalled. England, getting his act together shot a glare at him and leaned closer to his ear, earning a shocked expression from the American.

"On the count of three…" America knew what he meant and nodded; the two heard desperate pleas from the fan girls and got their hopes up when England leaned over to America.

"One…" America desperately searched for an opening to run to. A few feet away was an opening to an open street, perfect. He tugged at the Englishman's shoulder and merely pointed to the street, not trying to let anyone know their plan.

"Two…" England counted down and the fan girls (and possibly fan boys) chants grew louder and more desperate. America got ready to make a run for it, along with England.

"…THREE!" With that the two dashed out of the crowd, bumping into a few of them. The duo ran down the streets bumping into a few innocent citizens but were sadly run over by the rapid fan girls and fan boys, running and screaming. England turned his head behind him only to see a terribly large amount of people behind them chasing the two countries, or to their eyes cosplayers.

England almost tripped by a poorly made sidewalk. Luckily, America grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let me got you prat! I'm fine with running for once-"

"C'mon Iggy! You were going to be molested by those fan girls and then I would have to be the hero, like I always am, and save you. So in advance, I saved you." America explained through breaths, keeping his eyes on the road. With this action of holding England over his shoulder, earned many squeals from the fans behind them.

After a few minutes England's eyes grew large at the sight. It was almost like heaven to him, a taxi, the only cure to get away from these rapid fans. "America! Look!" England pointed to a taxi. America followed England's hand and found a yellow car driving like any taxi should. He desperately waved to the taxi, trying to catch its attention. Luckily it stopped. During this, however, the fans came closer and closer. America practically threw England in first and when America jumped in the fans almost grabbed his infamous bomber jacket. He tried to close the door the fans kept forcing it open until he got control and closed it.

"STEP ON IT! TAKE US ANYWHERE!" America commanded as one fan girl climbed to the top of the taxi and tried to open the roof. The driver's eyes were wide open and he did as he was told and stepped on it. Several fans ran behind the taxi, trying to keep up with them but failed. England panted for breath, adrenaline pumping through his veins. America's stomach heaved and placed his hand over his forehead, brushing back his hair.

All was silent until the same fan girl who got on top of the taxi brought her head down to the front window, earning screams from the passengers inside. The cab went crazy for a moment, the driver not able to see anything.

"USUK FORRREEEVVVEERRR!" She wailed sounding muffled from the inside. The two countries knew exactly what that meant, the two abbreviations for their countries…together. England tried to reassure himself it was meaning of their alliance…the special relationship. However with one of the fan girls shouting "Kiss!" did not make it better. He felt his cheeks grow hot. America dared not to look at the elder nation and just stared, horrified by the girl with a lustful grin, the lust for USUK. Oh god…

The cab driver turned on his windshield wipers and let the girl immediately bring her head back up, however still on the cab. England gripped his heart and America only stared at the window until the cab stopped at a park. America paid the cab driver and thanked him.

"Good luck ya two."

"Yea…thanks." America muttered and opened his door. Once out he waited for England. Once he got out a girl tackle glomped them to the pavement and snapped a picture. This earned a surprised shriek from the two countries until several more fans came out of the bushes.

"SHIT-" America was going to go on a cursing spree until the girl was knocked out by a kitchen appliance. Wait, what?

"Hungary?" England asked, astonished. Hungary, however, ignored the two countries and threatened the rest of the fans with her frying pan. With that the fans escaped, leaving the three countries alone.

"There's no time to explain, just come with me."

oOo

"So…you're saying that someone blackmailed you? With the fan fiction site you showed us?"

"Yes, to be honest I did blackmail just for the fun of it Like Spain and Romano and China and Russia. Now someone blackmailed me, sending me a story with me and….P-Prussia." Hungary shivered after saying his name, leaning on America's arm chair. The three were at America's house, since it was the closest place. Hungary called another cab to get transported here.

England stared at his tea, still horror-stricken. "You know, this is your fault."

"Hey don't blame me! The fan girls love you two! God they write kinky things and the way they draw you-"

"Wait, draw us? Kinky fanfics? Wwwhhaaatt?" America interrupted the Hungarian. England's breathed hitched, now he was paired up with the American?

"First I'm paired with the frog and now you? Bloody hell I want to die now!" England exclaimed.

"Seriously, you didn't know this? Day by day, month by month, year by year stories, videos, and pictures are posted on the internet of you." Hungary gave a slight grin after her explanation, enjoying the new sites she found, however she despised the ones with her and the ex-nation. The two male nations were now horror-struck. Absolute silence filled the room.

Hungary continued, "Japan told me there was a cosplay convention here. The fan girls are always this crazy so be careful."

"W-wait…do you have any clues who the blackmailer is? I'm afraid he's going to hit one of us next." England mentioned, trying to look away from America. Hungary batted her eyes and pursed her lips.

"No sadly, but I know it's one of the countries." America suddenly perked up.

"Dude, this is like a crime movie! We could be the detectives and find the criminal blackmailing us! Then we would be heroes and save the day!" America exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. England shot a glare at the America, a blush still adorning his cheeks.

"Stop being an idiot you twit…but if it means stopping this blackmailer then I'll join. I don't like this situation one bit."

Hungary smiled at the sight before her, and now they were going to stop the blackmailer. "Well, that makes us a trio? I'll see if I can make more people join affected by this."

"I do have some respect for you though Hungary, for blackmailing the commie~"

"He's not a communist anymore you git!"

Hungary only grinned childishly and giggled at the two slowly growing to forget the predicament they were in. However, she still had respect for the fan girls for earlier. Yes, the three were now going to look for the blackmailer.

oOo

**A/N:** Slightly crack-ish. Which one of you would be that fan girl/boy who would shout 'KISS!" at America and England? Pfft, I would. In fact any two nations together I would say that. What about having the guts to go on top of a cab and yell "USUK!" or any other couple name? Nah, not me :'D Just shows how crazy fan girls are.

…Do you guys want threesome chapters in the future? :D

oOo

**teenbooks4eva:** Thank you and I love you too~

**Whisper:** Haha, thank you! And an Ita-cest chapter will hopefully come soon.

**Ellenthefox: **xD I thought the tripping moment was cliché but thank you!

**MeiMeiaru8:** Hopefully that one will come soon as well and thank you for the panda :D! –huggles panda-

**AIAH **_(Some reason it wouldn't let me post your epic name)_: Haha xD One chapter title I though was "America USUK!" but it kind of won't fit this chapter c: Y'know with the crazy fangirls and all~

**Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen**: xD Thank you and I'm glad the humor pleases you because I grow so paranoid over it :'D. I'll do PruCan soon probably.

**Blood on the Sunflowers**: Someone is a little excited :'D~ HERE YA GO~

**monochrome-song:** Thank you! :D

**Mai Sachiyuki**: Thank you~ And here is your USUK~

**Ilovechocolate**: well here is your USUK then! :D

**Arcticmist :** No problem, fanfiction can be a bitch sometimes. Thank you and the OOC idea sounds good. I'll probably do it in the future~

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews! _

oOo

**Next Chapter:** GerIta _(I'll come up with a more creative title soon :P) _


	7. GerIta Fangirls are Scary

**Warning(s):** THE FANGIRLS STRIKE AGAIN.

**Extra Info:** Sorry for the wait! School is eating me alive.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

**Chapter 7**: _GerIta fangirls are scary_

Hungary tapped her pencil against the desk at the world meeting. She was claiming herself as 'dying of boredom' or that's what America would say. Speaking of him, he and England were actually paying attention. The two would talk over and over and now…they just looked awkward. China shook in his seat sitting next to Russia, not even daring to look at him. France smiled smugly at England, which caused the English nation's cheeks grow a light pink, which resulted in slapping himself.

She kept her eyes like a hawk, naming suspects for the blackmailing. She re-positioned her pencil and brought it down to her notebook placed on her lap to hide from Germany. He was going over a lecture and she better hide these notes pretty well.

_Suspects:_

_-Prussia_

_It's probably him, that damn bastard!_

_-Switzerland_

_Probably for 'tainting' Lichtenstein with yaoi. Come on! She seemed to like it…_

_-Russia_

_That man he's most likely doing it, I don't the reason but he's probably doing it. He just looks so innocent he's probably plotting behind my back!_

_-France_

_This man…is a pervert. Of course he would look through the rated M archive. _

_-Germany_

_Prussia told me he had a porn collection. Haha. He's probably doing this because of me not paying much attention to world meetings. But the manga was so addicting at the time! :( _

That was all she could think of right now. Were there any more? She shifted her emerald hues around the large room, her eyes stopping on Japan.

No…

It can't be him. He's too innocent! She found herself writing his name down but afterwards she immediately scratched it out and closed her notebook. She was going to do some investigating after this meeting.

oOo

"Ve~ Germany, I want to go get some pasta for lunch~ Can we go? Plleeasssee?" Italy pleaded, tugging on the German's sleeve as they walked out of the meeting room. Germany was aggravated, nothing got done in the meeting, and now Italy wanted pasta for the tenth time this week. He was getting sick of it actually.

But that look on his face, he could never say no to that face. He made a small grunt in the back of his throat and nodded, "_Ja_, we'll go."

"Yay! Follow me!" Italy exclaimed, practically skipping down the hallway. Germany didn't even bother chasing after him for the sixth time this week, he just wanted to sit down and eat after a long meeting. As he trudged down the hallway he passed a few recognizable nations but the one that stood out was Hungary. She was complete with a detective like coat, sunglasses, a hat, and a magnifying glass. His eye twitched at this, how come she was in that get-up?

He shook his head and tried to push the thought out of his mind and began to follow Italy's tracks again.

oOo

Italy rested on a loan bench beside Germany, patting his stomach lightly. "Now that was good pasta, don't you agree Germany?" He asked, the same bright smile adorning his face. Germany looked ahead into the crowd and nodded.

"_Ja_, it was." The two were silent but Italy's constant 've's' broke the silence every few seconds or so. Germany found himself liking this silence; it was a good rest from Italy's wailings and screaming. It was a nice change.

He opened his eyes and found a few girls with expectant smiles on their smiles. Italy felt a presence as well and came to a proper sitting position, noticing the small bunch of girls.

"Hello, um…we wanted to get a picture of you two~" One girl said, smiling hesitantly.

"You see, we're part of the GerIta fanclub and-"

"Lilly! Shh!" Italy cocked his head to the side, perplexed by the girls' actions. Germany didn't understand this 'GerIta' thing.

"_Si_~ Of course you can have a picture~! " Italy said happily, getting up from the bench. Before Germany could object, Italy wrapped an arm around the germ's arm and smiled brightly for the picture.

The girls gave a silent squeal and 'awwed' after they took a snap from the camera.

"Hell yea, wait till Mary sees this~"

"She's gonna be so jealous~" The two blinked at the girls' odd behavior. Germany was absolutely confused, he had no idea what was going on. Why did they want a picture of the two and what is GerIta?

He didn't get it.

"Well _grazie_ and _ciao_!" Italy exclaimed and grabbed Germany's hand to leave the group of girls. However the girls grabbed their free hands.

"Oh~ you're not leaving us~"

"We still want Germany and Italy love~" _Wait, what_?

"Ve?" Germany felt his cheeks grow hot at the word 'love' after their name. What was this madness? The girl's faces suddenly turned to a demonic one, what in the world happened…

Suddenly Germany and Italy felt handcuffs lock around their wrists. Germany turned to the girl locking them in this and she swallowed the key, just like in the movies. "Mission accomplished!" She cheered; the others did as well and pushed them down the unusually empty streets of Italy.

"Let me go! Are you out of your minds? Where the hell are you taking us?' Germany exclaimed.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! GERMANY HELP ME!" Italy wailed, frantically trying to get out of the cuff linked to Germany. He sighed at Italy's lack of attention; he couldn't possibly help him because he was locked to him.

"Well we're going to take you to the GerIta fanbase. Isn't that so obvious?"

"Vhat? Vhat is this GerIta thing?" Germany asked, baffled by these girls' actions. Some of them were saddened that _he_ didn't know.

"Well it's you two paired as a couple. It's actually really a popular pairing along with others like USUK and spamano and-" Germany didn't want to hear anymore. Him? Paired with Italy? He felt his face grow hot and his heart quicken. He didn't even dare to look at the Italian right now.

Italy frowned, he did like Germany, but he didn't know the meaning for 'like' between him and Germany. It just seemed…confusing to him. Italy's cheeks grew a lovely shade of red and looked at Germany who was looking in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you~"

Phew. That was a relief.

"If only you follow our orders." The other girl added. Germany darted his eyes to the girls.

"I'm a country; I can get you arrested for this!" He exclaimed. One of the girls rolled her eyes as they reached the van.

"Puh-lease, we already took your phones when you were getting handcuffed." Curiously, Italy and Germany checked their pockets, their phones were gone. Before the two could say anything else, they were pushed into the big trunk of the van and locked in there. The car soon started and off they were. Italy was silent, absolutely silent. This made Germany uncomfortable.

He liked Italy but not that way, now he was handcuffed to the male. He wondered how he was feeling with this, the poor boy.

Wait, didn't Italy mention something about a mafia before? Before he could ask he could hear chapter on the other side of the van.

"Youtube, GerIta mission is complete, now taping their actions."

_Youtube? What?_

oOo

She walked as fast as she could to the room her, America, and England were supposed to be. Today, right after the meeting started their investigation started today to find the blackmailer and they were going to stop this…hopefully.

Once she reached the room she opened the doors only to see America and England completely silent, waiting impatiently for her.

"Good afternoon." She greeted, dramatically taking off her sunglasses as if she were in a film. England and America turned to her, ready for the case.

"Are you guys ready?" America spectacularly took off his sunglasses.

"The hero is always ready." England blinked rapidly at the two, wondering why they were so unusual about this. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"You two are acting childish."

"C'mon Iggy~ we're acting like it's a movie remember? Wait till we see the culprit! Shit, I'm excited!" America exclaimed, fist pumping in the air.

Hungary just smiled and chuckled. The culprit was going to be dead meat after this.

oOo

**A/N:** I thought this chapter sucked in my opinion, but whatever. The next chapter stars Hungary, America, and England finding the culprit. Will they find him/her? Well…him since you already know who he is xD~

Um, so I won't be updating this for about two weeks, school is eating me alive. Also, it's almost my birthday~ it's on the 22nd and I'm turning 15 :) So all I want is a shout out in the reviews~ Yup, that's all~

Until next time my lovelies!

oOo

HOW DID I GET SO MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER? …it's probably the fangirl on the taxi part xD

**Anactolica:** I'm glad you liked it! :D

**teenbooks4eva:** It's slowly growing, don't worry~

**Katrina:** I will soon~ and thank you!

**LuxembourgTheAmazing:** That shall come soon~

**Ellenthefox:** Itacest shall come soon as well as UkRomano. Hell yea, crack pairings are win~

**Ilovechocolate:** xD I'm glad you liked it! And here's your GerIta! :D

**Mai Sachiyuki**: xD well I love you too :D …I made someone squeal! –puts on sunglasses- my job is complete~

**Ipomoea Alba:** I'm practically doing every pairing :'D and thank you!

**mi-chan820:** No problem~ I'm glad you liked it~

**Wren Wolfe:** Well thank you. I imagine fan girls like this these days, especially when they see USUK.

**germanyfangirlover9000: **Hence your username :'D. Yup Dem fangirls are always like this.

**AIAH:** Woo! Someone's the chick on top of the cab~ xD A threesome idea I see? BD We shall see~

**ILWDIDWL**: oh god xD That's gold xD Soon~ and I'll make a PruCan soon as well.

**RukiaoftheBloodMoon:** It doesn't work anyway xD, thank you :D  
><strong>Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen:<strong> Oh no D: Not my mother! No wonder she has the cold right now ;A; I'll make PruCan soon~

**Leafstar Skyclan:** Well I love you too~ I shall finish this. And it shall be epic.

oOo

**Next chapter:** Hungary, America, and England's mission


	8. America, England, and Hungary's Mission

**Warning(s):** Cursing and…France.

**Extra Info**: So I decided to update today, before my birthday :'D~ Thank you for all the lovely reviews and shout-outs. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

**Chapter 8:** _America, England, and Hungary's Mission._

Once the trio settled down they sat peacefully at a table in the same room. Hungary sat at the head of the said table with America on the right side and England on the other. Silence lingered about the trio as the Hungarian opened her notebook to the page with the possible suspects. Once finding it she slammed it down on the table, the other two leaned it and read its contents.

"Finally, someone thinks the commie is a suspect!"

"America, he's not a communist anymore." The Englishman corrected, exasperated by the American's lack of knowledge. However, he simply ignored the Englishman and scanned through the page.

"I still think it's the commie."

"I think it's the frog, he's been eyeing me…dear lord I don't even want to think about it!" Hungary tried her best to keep in a giggle but to hide it she stood up from her chair and held the notebook.

"I say we start this investigation, don't you think?"

America and England looked at each other for one moment and then back to Hungary, nodding their heads.

oOo

_Prussia_

The three split up, all three with walkie-talkies and a notepad to take notes in. They were assigned a few people to question and/or spy on. Hungary just had to be assigned to the Prussian.

"Oh god…" she muttered as she stepped closer to where the Prussian was, taking care of his bird. She placed her ear against the door and listened to the man's conversation with the bird.

"Kesese~ they'll never know, Gilbird~" The bird only chirped back in response. Hungary raised an eyebrow. In a flash, she swiped out her notepad and began writing furiously on the blank page.

"Just you wait, Gilbird. Soon everyone will be bowing down to the awesomeness of me!" Hungary couldn't help but roll her eyes at how arrogant he was being. She could hear shuffling inside the room. She took the time to shift her position although her foot accidently slammed against the door. Her breath hitched, hoping the Prussian didn't hear her.

"Hey, Gilbird…did you hear that?" _Shit!_ Hungary thought. Gilbird chirped in response. She could hear footsteps coming closer to the entrance. Hungary dashed down the hallway as fast as she could, not leaving any traces behind.

The door opened, revealing Prussia looking both ways. "Huh, oh well."

He closed the door behind him and came closer to the bird. "France and Spain will never know I sneaked beer into their empty water bottles at lunch today~ They totally thought it was crystal light! Oh man, this is so awesome~"

oOo

_Switzerland_

England quietly paced down the empty hallway in his normal attire. A walkie-talkie was clipped on his belt and a journal that looked like a novel held under his arm. He was dreading to even talk to the trigger-happy country, and he was hoping he didn't have to question him, just spy on him. The English nation was good at spying; it was a hobby of his.

Once he found the Swiss country, he stood a safe distance away from him. The country was practicing his aim on targets, the blast piercing his ears. Well, good thing this was taking place outside. He was thanking the lords when the Swiss nation was talking to himself.

"That damn Hungarian…tainting my sister with her….nonsense." A gunshot was fired at a target, a bulls-eye in fact. England softly wrote this down, not making a peep.

"Just wait until she gets a taste of this." England blinked and slowly, yet quietly, made his way out of hiding spot and continued his pace down the hallway. He gripped his walkie-talkie.

"Hungary, I think you may want to watch your back."

"Why?"

"Switzerland plans on shooting you." He could hear Hungary sigh in frustration.

"Because 'I tainted Lichtenstein with my nonsense' is that it?"

"You're correct."

"Well, then I'm going to fight fire with fire." Hungary then disconnected with England putting back the walkie-talkie back on his belt. He despised who \he was 'questioning' next.

"Dear lord why does it have to be the frog?"

oOo

_Russia_

"Oh yea~ time to reveal my awesome spy moves from the spy movies I have been watching~" America was excited and was whispering nonsense like a fan girl as he walked down the hallway.

He turned his head both ways to see if the hallway was still vacant. Once he was sure, he crouched down to an air vent and brought out a screwdriver to take out the screws. Once all the screws were gone the cover fell to the tiled floor and the American tried to get in.

He couldn't.

His head managed to get in, and once he tried pulling it out, he realised it was stuck. "God damn it!" His voice echoed in the bare air vent. He tried numerous ways to get out until he heard footsteps stop near him.

"I see Amerika has gained some extra weight and was stupid enough to get stuck in an air vent~" America came to a halt in his escape, he remembered that voice.

"Oh shut up you damn commie!"

"What? You need help? Allow me~"

"Oh hell no! I'm not letting you touch me because if you do I'll nuke your ass!" America exclaimed as he continued his procedure to free his head from the air vent's clutches.

"Hard, aren't we? I suppose I shall leave you." With that, he heard Russia turn and began walking quietly down the vacant hallway.

"Wait! Russia! Dude!" he heard the Russian stop.

"Da?" Right after that, America managed to get out. He rubbed the back of his neck and moaned at how much in pain he was from the vent's grasp.

"G-gah, have you ever…blackmailed someone…recently?" America asked, pain etched in his voice. Right after he asked, he could already see a dark aura form around the Russian.

"Oh? And why is this you ask? Because I've been blackmailed along with China." America deadpanned, was Russia blaming him? The almighty hero?

Russia continued, "And when I find that person I'll make sure he/she dies in the cold snow of my land. I want to see his/her faces as he/she-"

"Dude, calm the fuck down…your actually creeping me out." America said, holding his hands out before him. Russia chuckled innocently.

"Oh, and I think you might have something to do with it Amerika." With that, Russia left once again. Leaving America alone, furious.

"FUCK YOU, RUSSIA." Now America was doomed and was a suspect himself according to Russia.

oOo

_France_

"Dear lord, why? Why do I have to question the frog?" England complained as he wearily trudged down the hall. He already wanted to turn back once he reached the doorway.

Sighing, he pushed the door open to reveal a drunken Frenchman, barking a laugh as he watched the television. In his hand was a plastic water bottle halfway filled with…beer? England raised a bushy eyebrow of his and snatched the remote from the side table and turned off the current program France was watching.

"_Angleterrreeee_! Why did you –hiccup- do that?" France cried.

"You're drunk."

"Hm? Drunk? Idon'tthinkso~" France slurred. England rolled his eyes at the Frenchman's behavior. He came closer to him and grabbed the bottle from, examining it. He lightly tasted it.

"France, this is _beer_."

"_Quoi_? I thought it was crystal light or whatever _Prusse_ called it…" England blinked at him. How could he not even tell this was alcohol?

Then, the greatest idea came to him. He remembered when he took America out for a drink to get him dead drunk and reveal important information. Now he could do the same thing for France. England chuckled darkly at his blooming idea and a smug smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey…France."

"Whatisit?" He slurred again, rubbing his temples.

"Have you ever heard of a site called…fanfiction?" France tiredly opened his dark blue hues and stared at him as if the sun were blinding him.

"Oui…Ah~ _Angleterre_~ _Tu es chou_~" Knowing him for a long time, he knew what he said. He said he was cute. England felt his cheeks grow hot.

"W-What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're always so cute~ you know, how the people write you." France then sat up from the plush cough and grinned conceitedly at the Englishman. "Especially with _moi_."

"F-France what the bloody hell are you doing? GAH-" That's when England found France's hands gripped on his collar and tugged him down to his level.

"France you're drunk! LET ME GO."

"Ohonhon~ I finally have you now~" In a matter of seconds the English nation whipped out his transceiver and tried to signal Hungary.

"Hungary, France is drunk. Now doesn't seem like the greatest thing ever to converse with him."

_"Wait…what exactly is he doing to you?"_ Hungary asked. England shifted his eyes to the Frenchman already unbuttoning England's shirt.

"SHIT! France get your hands off me!"

"_Non_~ I want to see more of you~" Hungary was silent on the other end, possibly having a nosebleed as she listened to the two. Just then, America ringed in. _"Iggy? Dude? What the hell is Frenchie doing?"_

"France stop doing- NO, DO NOT EVEN TOUCH MY TROUSERS. Let me go you bloody frog!"

Hungary on the other hand was squealing her head off and listening to every moment. America was flabbergasted and well, appalled. _"Iggy I'm coming to save ya dude!"_

"America no-" However America already tuned them out and ran to wherever the two were.

The sad thing was, he didn't know where they were. "Well…this is going to take awhile. Especially in this big of a building…"

oOo

_Germany_

After Hungary stopped her nosebleed and managed to get England to escape from France's hold she almost frolicked down the hallway. Her last suspect, and even though she still hadn't found the culprit she got her daily dose of yaoi. As she was skipping she passed Romano and tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Germany anywhere?"

"The potato bastard? No, last time I saw him was with my _fratello_." Figures. Hungary sighed as she realised that Italy must have went to get pasta with the German and will be back for the second meeting later on in the day. She nodded and thanked the Italian and moved on. Maybe after the second meeting she'll ask him.

However, she didn't know that Germany and Italy were abducted by raging fan girls. Romano also didn't know that as well, and to add that Spain was drunk from Prussia's 'crystal light' prank. Romano was not expecting either of those things.

oOo

America was in a rush to find the two nations; he did not want England to be 'raped' by a drunken France. He ran down the hallways, bumping into a few countries along the way. When a door caught his eye, he had a strange sensation that the two were in there. He burst through the doors only to find a different country peacefully working on his laptop.

The country raised his russet hues from the screen and immediately closed the lip as if he were hiding something. "Ah A-America-san…what's wrong?"

America blinked rapidly at the Japanese nation in front of him, baffled. A wide grin then painted his face and laughed his infamous laughter.

"Well Iggy is getting raped by Frenchie and- you know…kind of doesn't matter anymore. Iggy is pretty strong and then he'll be pissed at me once I save him. Soooo…wanna play video games?" Now it was Japan's turn to be slightly amused by America's sudden change of topic.

"Ah…Well…there's no consoles in here. All I have is my laptop and I need to do work…"

"C'mon dude! We can play online! It'll be fun~" America came closer to the Japanese man and lightly took his laptop. Japan's heart skipped a beat and he forced his hands on the device, tugging at it.

"America-san, please give it back."

"Dude, no way. Promise me you'll play with me~"

"America-san I have to finish this. I do not want to do this." Japan ordered softly, not tugging at his laptop with more strength. However, America won the mini tug-o-war and laugh. Japan's eyes widened with horror as the American placed it on the table and opened the lid. America soon became perplexed.

"Hey Japan, who's Anonymous Fish?"

That's when Japan's heart almost stopped, knowing his cover was blown.

oOo

**A/N:** Ha-ha, I was laughing at the Russia part xD. Sorry if it wasn't all fandom-y. Kind of like…a filler :D

Don't worry I'm still continuing this, FOR A LONG TIME~ Until I do most of the couples and all that shiz. And my grandma just told me that my family originated in Austria but we're ½ French~ FUCK YEA. I AM PROUD. Yes, I release my inner France all the time~ FEAR MOI!

Guys…what the hell are you doing? ALMOST 100 REVIEWS? What? D: Do I really deserve this? I mean…GAH…I HAVEN'T INTRODUCED DEVIANTART AND TUMBLR YET. AND ALL THE OTHER FANGIRL-Y WEBISTES.

/spasms

I love you guys! ;A; for even bothering to read this D: Oh god…now I'm acting all sentimental. /slaps self

JE'TAIME

oOo

I'm still shocked.

**teenbooks4eva:** Fluff ftw!~

**Maiya123:** When I read your review I actually did consider the ideas you mentioned. We'll see what happens as the story flows~

**RukiaoftheBloodMoon:** I think they should take a chill pill don't ya think?

**Ilovechocolate:** I can relate to the USUK fan girls :'D Yes, I'll so SuFin later :3

**Mai Sachiyuki:** I honestly love Hungary/America/England together as a trio :3 Thank you :D

**Honey-Chan12:** Thank you! :D  
><strong>Ellenthefox:<strong> Poor Italy ;A; Wait…Germany and France? PFFFT~ It shall make me proud of my French-German culture xD

**Shiva491:** Hell yea it's USUK~

**Anactolica:** Thank you :D! xD The fan girls are always equipped~ yea, I will soon :D

**Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen:** HERE'S YOUR UPDATE~ :D

**HetaliaSparkleParty:** Dear lord he'll be scarred.

**Katrina:** Someone send the mafia! And thank you :D  
><strong>Blood on the Sunflowers:<strong> Whenever I see "Me Gusta" I laugh my head off :'D It's just an inside joke with my friends :'D MORE PAIRINGS IN THE FUTURE

**AIAH:** Greece and Russia? …That's kinky xD and BelLiech? :D Soon~

**Arcticmist:** JOIN THE GERITA BASE~ -points to culprit, Japan- DUN DUNNN. Thank you! :D

oOo

**Next chapter:** AmeriPan


	9. Hacking Your Way to AmeriPan

**Warning(s):** Cursing and Japan's laptop.

**Extra Info:** I'm starting with the fan girls for just a few paragraphs that link to the AmeriPan, you'll see why.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

oOo

**Chapter 9: **_Hacking your way to__Ameripan _

_Somewhere in the world…_

"Ana, what are you doing?" Her friend asked as she stood behind her. Anna just so happened to be trying to connect to something on her computer, furiously typing away at the keyboard as many windows popped up. Her friend blinked in amusement and confusion.

"Done~"

"Ana, what the hell was that?" Ana turned her chair towards her and smiled maliciously, her eyes brimming with satisfaction and glee. Her friend just stood baffled by her tempted 'experiment'.

"Well~ I may have…hacked a certain computer." Ana's friend stood in a much more perplexing way, having no idea what her friend just announced.

"Hacked? Whose?"

At this part, Ana smiled almost like the good old Grinch. She rubbed her hands together and her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips formed into a sinful smile.

"I hacked Japan's latptop~"

…

"One does not simply hack Japan's laptop."

"Oh stop quoting Lord of the Rings… I know people."

"One does not simply know people to hack-"

"SHUT. UP." Ana exclaimed, pointing at her friend. Her friend blinked in astonishment, standing like a stone statue. She shook her head rapidly and pushed her hand down back to Ana's side and then folded her arms against her chest.

"Okay…just what did you do then?" Ana then placed her wicked expression back on again almost like a mask.

"Oh you'll see~ You'll see~"

oOo

Japan was certainly aghast by America's finding. The American did not know why his friend was shocked, with his mouth wide open and russet eyes side in horror. He batted his eyes, stealing glances from both the laptop and Japan.

"Dude? You okay?" He asked, concerned. Japan shook his head and thought of a possible answer.

'_I know America is very oblivious…but if he finds out…hm…I got it.'_

"Ah, _gomen_. But yes, I am. Anyway, about 'Anonymous Fish'…turns out to be a friend of mine." He explained, a very small smile cracking onto his lips. America turned his eyes to the screen and scrolled down, nodding his head. "A friend?"

"_Hai_."

America bit his bottom lip examining the screen in confusion; this made the Japanese man a bit concerned. "America-san? Is everything alright?"

However, the American pursed his lips and knitted his eyebrows together. "Soooo…does Anonymous fish send you pictures of all of us?" Japan was now very confused. He came closer and gently took his laptop from America, now it was his turn to cock his head to the side and purse his lips in bafflement. On the screen displayed various pictures of the countries, all friendly and beautiful. This didn't worry Japan too much, since it might be his laptop acting up,

"No…I think it's just my laptop acting up." He responded placing the machine back on the table. He leaned down and pressed certain buttons, trying to see if he can fix it. He still had to work and he would like it if he could finish his work early and relax for the rest of the day.

However, his laptop thought it would be comical if it brought up even more pictures. Not the heart-warming and pretty ones yet. "Hey dude, there's you and me at the carnival one time~" America chirped, smiling widely. Japan was very confused; he thought he saved the pictures of him and America in a scrapbook, not his laptop. Unless, he did it one day and it completely flew out of his mind.

"That's weird…it shouldn't be acting like this…" He muttered, typing in more keys to see if he could stop this 'slideshow'. More pictures popped up out of no where; at this point he thought someone was hacking him.

"Oh, oh! And that's the time when I first brought you to the Statue of Liberty! Gotta thank Frenchie for that~"

The devise displayed numerous pictures of only him and America and at this point it wasn't just memories that the two had. It was fan-art. At first it was 'cute' of the two acting silly or just like the real pictures the two had. America was at a loss once again. "Dude…what's going on?"

"I don't know. It's just…worked up on me!" Japan exclaimed in hesitation. Now it wasn't sharing those fluffy fan-art pictures anymore, at this point it actually showed the couple…intimate together. Some pictures were giving off too much information, in fact. Japan's heart leapt to his throat. How did the pictures even get there? He never even knew he had fan art. America was indeed shocked as well, so at this point Japan slammed the lid of the laptop down and dared not to even glance at the American.

Those pictures were very detailed and you could say that the Japanese man was traumatized, could people really be drawing this type of things? It dismayed him. People were actually drawing the two like this and what's worse…they could be _written_ together as well.

"Uh…dude? Ha-ha…I'm sorry but y'know…I gotta save Iggy and all…uh…catch ya later dude!" The American hesitated; a color rose up on his cheeks. America then bolted out the door in a flash, leaving the man alone. Japan, on the other hand, slapped his cheeks numerous times saying what an idiot he was being. Karma must have struck him.

America ran down the corridor trying to get rid of the almost scarlet color off his face. Could Japan really have those kinds of pictures of them? It horror-struck him as well. He'd rather see France groping England's ass than see those pictures.

"…Anonymous fish is freaking crazy, man…"

oOo

"Hey, hey Italy~ have you ever been to a German Sparkle Party?" Italy and Germany have been kept hostage by rapid fan girls. The two were nervous and scared out of their minds, or at least Italy was. Soon, The Italian soon got to be good friends with the girls and as for Germany, he decided to keep out. But the girls decided to pull him as close to Italy as possible.

Yes, the girls started a blog about the two of them. They take questions from people behind the computer and the two countries would answer them. At least Italy would.

"Ve~ I haven't. Hey Germany can you take me to one? Pllleeasseeee?"

"Nein."

"Why not? I have my party pants!" Italy exclaimed, his infamous 'puppy-face' forming on his delicate face.

"You just…no." Some of the girls were 'awing' disappointedly at the German. However the Italian kept the face and adding the quivering to his lips. Germany couldn't say no to that face. No matter how hard he tried he could never say no. The Italian would always do it during training and he would feel, in the inside, disheartened to see him run his laps in disappointment.

"…Fine."

"Yay! _Grazie_ Germany!" Italy then threw his arms around the German's neck and 'veh-ed' cheerily. One girl covered the camera with her face and smiled to the virtual audience.

"That is all for today from Germany and Italy's blog, see you soon!" The video camera then turned off, signaling the end of the video. Germany sighed in relief; he despised many people watching him in some comical blog. The girls videotaping turned to the two, their arms crossed.

"When will you stop this madness? This is absurd!" Germany exclaimed, rising from his chair. One girl frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ha, you think we'll stop this? This is gold!"

"When I get a hold of a single phone I'll call the police and get you arrested- and WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF THESE HANDCUFFS?"

"…Never?"

Germany face-palmed with his free hand, "…I hate these damn fan girls…"

oOo

**A/N:** ;A; short chapter is short. /bangs head against wall

LORD OF THE RINGS REFERENCE…YES. My friend showed me the movies and I'm like "QAQ this is so epic and beautiful!" WATCH IT. IT IS AWESOME

Or else…

YOU SHALL NOT PASS! /shot for another reference

I'm going to have no internet for a week, because I'm going to Arizona, baby~ Well for the holiday. So I'm updating this so I won't have to carry the burden of not updating before the holiday.

By the way, I posted up a few oneshots :D /totally not shamelessly advertising/

oOo

Guys…almost 100 reviews? WHHAAAT.

**Leafstar Skyclan:** I don't know how to respond :'D…

**Kleptogirl:** Thank you! Prussia x Frying Pan. You, ma'am, are a genius.

**Honey-Chan12:** Well here is your wonderful update and to many others in the future!

**Crumbthief:** RUN LIKE THE WIND~ oh they didn't make it ): Thank you :D

**Mai Sachiyuki:** Blame the fan girls hacking it SOMEHOW MAGICALLY and embarrassing the two nations with fan art. Yup~

**Silver FoxWolf:** Russia is always a good person to laugh with :D Thank you!

**AIAH:** WELL IM ASKING AGAIN WHY- /shot why yes, I do love my country so~ Even though he can be a complete asshole at times/ shot once again. Yes, America is awesome :D

**Phyripo:** Thank you :D, France x Prussia you say? I have never pictured those two o_O CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. Yes, America is very oblivious, that's why I love him~

**Ellenthefox:** FEAR MOI~ FOR I MAY RELEASE MY INNER FRENCH AND- /shot again

Liechtenstein and Turkey? :D CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

**Ilovechocolate:** BECAUSE HE'S JUST LIKE THAT…SuFin will come soon, I promise for the sake of this fandom.

**Katrina:** I think he should start weight watchers…for the sake of his country. Prussia just loves pranking I guess :D

**AlfredFKirkland: **Totally fine xD Of course C: I've never forgotten about my lovely Nordics :D I LOVE THEM~

**Rick Allan Doyle:** they're just too predicable aren't they~? I shall BD

**Arcticmist:** -insert suspenseful music here- Because America doesn't give a crap about Iggy /shot by USUK fangirls. I shall do a Giripan chapter soon :3

**irene n valley:** Maybe, maybe not. The fangirls are evil o_O. NO NEED TO WORRY JAPAN 8D

**DefinitionOfMyself:** xD I prefer England topping :'D THAT'S JUST ME THOUGH…IM SO WEIRD. But I practically support every pairing :'D

**CelticGirl7:** BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS HIDDEN IN THE ARCHIVES...and here's your hopefully successful AmeriPan update :D

_You guys come up with the weirdest pairings :'D… _

oOo

**Next Chapter:** IT'S A SURPRISE. :D


	10. The USUK Drama CD

**Warning(s):** Madness and crack

**Extra Info:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAD JUST WRITTEN. WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

oOo

**Chapter 10:** _The USUK Drama CD_

It had been awhile since England has last been on the internet, he was not including Fanfiction. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't proper writing. In fact, ever since he had discovered it he had given himself mental therapy from the trauma expressed in words. How can the fan girls even keep a straight face while writing it? …Or fan boys. That just made it unusual for him.

So he came to the conclusion that he will search through the many doors of the internet and see what they had to offer about the countries. He was hopefully expecting political nonsense these days. No in fact he had came upon a website dubbed as 'Youtube'

Now England was intrigued. In all of his years of representing a country he had never heard of such a website. So he mindlessly clicked on it, sending him to a webpage of featured videos of numerous comedians and artists. Come to mention it, he probably had overheard of this website on the news these days. He was just never interested.

He placed his eyes on his clock. Noon. He had time; in fact he wasn't even hungry for lunch yet. He shrugged his shoulders and clicked on one of the most recent videos. It had featured a citizen of his creating comical skits and humorous jokes. England snickered at most of it, liking this kid. After the video was done he curiously scrolled down to the comments.

One caught his attention very quickly, that being one of the top comments.

"This reminds me of England from Hetalia :)" _126 thumbs up_.

"…Me?" He'd known he was character in this whimsical anime, or whatever Japan called it because a lot England's citizens sure as hell loved it. No seriously, there are even cosplay cons in his country.

How come he had never heard of this?

He gazed mindlessly at his laptop for a long minute, contemplating if he should really search himself.

"You know what happened last time, England." He told himself. However his friends decided to randomly pop out of the oblivion.

"I think you should do it again, England~" Flying Mint Bunny chirped as the creature flew around his head playfully. England had an urge to beam at his friendly creature but kept his solemn look.

"No, who knows, there are probably fan girls making me an uke- Wait, what the bloody hell did I just say?"

GOD DAMMIT JAPAN STOP INFLUENCING HIM.

"You said you were an uke~"

"I'm not."

"Well the fan girls think you are."

"Flying Mint Bunny, think back in the past. Are there any hints there?" The creature took a long minute, deep in thought.

"Oh yea~! Captain Iggy~"

"…America is rubbing of you. You know what, why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you are- Oh thanks Unicorn!" England was startled at the sudden attention switch to his other imaginary friend. Unicorn had typed in the following: 'England Hetalia'. The Briton immediately turned his attention to the screen showing clips of him from the anime and numerous tributes, he already liked the ones of him being a pirate. Because he had to say those people had class. It was about time someone had finally recognised him as a role that was indeed so much fun for him.

However he came across the ones where he wanted to throw his laptop out his window or just had to the overwhelming desire to find these fan girls/boys and kill them.

Okay maybe not that but still…

So after about an hour he had reached the endless mines of videos of him with almost every country. Seriously he could have, like, a harem if this keeps going.

_USUK tribute-_

"No."

_FrUk-_

"Oh hell no!"

_Colonial!America & England- You'll be in my Heart_

"…" England actually sniffed. He was over the fact about the revolutionary war and accepted America's independence, but seeing him as a small child again just moved him to tears.

He wasn't going to click it.

Of course not, it was just fan art. It wasn't going to make him bawl like a baby.

Because he's England, motherfucking England.

Totally not an Uke. Even if the 'UK' is a bit misleading.

Oh, he clicked it.

England had kept his attention on the video the entire four minutes, or however long it was, almost crying at the fan art. He missed the little boy and his juvenile behavior, but he was going to ask for independence somehow later in his life.

So right after it was done he scrolled down for more videos, something comical or just something to get his mind off the whole revolutionary thing because there is not enough angst of it already.

He came upon this so called video of "The USUK Drama CD."

The title misled the poor, poor Briton who was just about to lose his innocence. Again. He was not counting the time France had practically taken advantage of him, good thing he knew self defense skills from Japan. That really came in handy.

What he had thought the title had meant was more Revolutionary angst. As if the world couldn't have enough of it. Just to see at least thirty seconds of it he opened the video.

In seconds he had recognised the video was in Japanese. Figures.

Wait…was that America? Whoa puberty hit him like a truck. Then there were unrecognisable sounds from the speakers, he didn't want to know. He was baffled for at least a minute long, not understanding the concept of the video.

"_A-America…!"_

Now he knew. His heart skipped a beat as it almost seemed like it had jumped to his throat. He clutched his pillow bringing it to his stomach as he involuntarily listened to the entire video, unable how to react.

He couldn't do that to America! Why would he do such a vulgar thing to the American? He didn't even know if America even gotten _the talk_ yet. Then he figured he must have learnt from France, or Greece, or some other perverted nation.

Either way he trembled in fear and shock from the video, so he flagged it and reported it. Yep he went there because he's a country, he has rights.

Ever since that day he had never went on Youtube or even dared to step into the world of the Internet ever again.

oOo

"Iggy! You haven't been out in days! Come out already!" America pounded his fists on the door to his room, pleading to enter the room. He had missed two meetings, one world meeting and one G8 meeting. He did not get an answer, not a single mumble.

"Igggggy! Please let me in! I'm saying my manners, dude! C'mon!"

England stared at the door in horror, trying to be as quiet as a mouse as he spread out a few 'trinkets' of his on the floor. The following items that he claimed as 'friends' was a small chipped teacup of his that he had had ever since he was a child, A very small version of the Union Jack, and his old pirate hat. He had hugged his knees against his chest as he sung very softly:

"I know of a place where you never get harmed, a magical place with magical charms. Real life real lliifffee reealll liiffee~ Take it away Jack!" And of course the flag figurine sang back, it was his flag; that was also shared with his brothers, sadly.

"Iggy pleeassseee~?" America kept on begging outside the door but England just kept on talking to his new friends of his. The American heaved a sigh and left to go bother someone else, like Russia. But then the greatest idea had came into his mind, he smiled charily and said, "You're missing a new episode of Doctor Who~"

England jumped up in the speed of light and bolted out of his room to the nearest television he could find.

America laughed his infamous laugh, "Works every time~"

oOo

Romano stared appalled at the recent news he had received. He had thought that Germany 'kidnapped' his brother but countries were much more civilized than that because they didn't go rapin' everybody out there.

"Northern Italy and Germany were abducted by….fangirls."

Oh, he only heard the abducted part. He snickered hard at the fan girl part. Kidnapped? By fan girls? His boss raised an eyebrow.

"Romano this is serious!"

"I know, I know! It's just…really? _Fan girls_?"

"Yes."

"…What are they exactly doing to them? Taking pictures with dresses and shit?"

"Well that and they made a blog with the two of them."

"…Oh."

"Accepting dares."

"Oh."

"And they handcuffed them…together." Romano blinked, coming to a halt in his snickering. In seconds his blank stare turned into a spiteful glare as his eyebrows leisurely knitted together.

"Boss."

"What is it?"

"The mafia doesn't hurt women, right?"

"Yes…"

"Let's change that rule, just this once."

"But isn't the mafia-"

"Screw the rules I am a country!" Romano shouted as he pounded on his desk. His boss just merely nodded and left the room with a 'right away, sir.' The Italian plopped down on his chair and leaned back, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Run away fan girls the mafia is coming.

oOo

**A/N:** So I might have gotten the mafia stuff wrong, correct me on that please D:. But this is crack so yea. I'm sorry if this was a repeat of USUK but I had to do this because I had no inspiration for others :'D. I was going to do Greece finding Nyan Cat but that had nothing to do with 'Fandom Chaos'

It would make a nice one-shot though :D

I will be gone in all of April because of a lot of stuff that is happening. School is important and I want to do well. But I'll try to squeeze in an update or two. It depends.

I saw the Hunger Games Movie :D I read all the books last year for book reports and I loved it. I just hated the end for the third book. The movie, though, was fucking awesome. There was this bitch that was going to kill Katniss so I was like "OH FUCK NO, BITCH. DIE." But Thresh came along and killed her :D So my friend and I started clapping then everyone in the theatre started applauding xD

BEST. THING. EVER.

HELL YEA.

That is all :3 I'll see you in the next chapter.

oOo

_Woo~! _

**Mai Sachiyuki:** LOTR is fricking amazing. And here is your update with a ton of references :D

**CelticGirl7:** xD I have a feeling Japan would just stare in horror xD AND HE DID. THE MAFIA HAS NO WORDS OF EXPLANATION.

**Ellenthefox:** Well I hope it was good :'D The mafia will. Or the fan girls might attack back with their fangirl-ness powers /shot

**Phyripo:** It does? ;A; Thank you xD

**CherryYume:** It's funny? :D Atleast I'm making some people laugh :'D You'll see those couples soon C: otherwise~ CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

**Ines Bonnefoy:** WHY FAN GIRLS WHY?

**The Fangirl With A 1000 Names:** IT DOES? :D YAAAY~

**Katrina:** I know, the next thing I know I'm going to be requested to do Sealand x Russia xD Aww~ NorLiech C: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

**LuxembourgTheAmazing:** That is genius. I imagine Switzerland would kill him xD.

COOKIES? MADE BY FINLAND? FOR THE COOKIES' SAKE, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

**DefinitionOfMyself:** But think about England's Pirate days! D: He was totally topping back then! D:

**XxilovechocolatexX:** Christmas has came early for you, THE USUK DRAMA CD. Maybe, maybe not. May fate decide C:

**AlfredFKirkland:** I love my Nordics :D THAT…THAT IS GOLDEN. I mentioned earlier in this chapter about a harem and then I just read your review (I'm so slow xD) and I was like "WHOOAAA…YOUTUBE FAN GIRLS KEEP POSTING THOSE VIDEOS"

_You guys are geniuses 'nuff said._

oOo

**Next Chapter:** The Nordics Have Their Own party


	11. The Nordics Have Their Own Party

**Warning(s):** Drunk Denmark.

**Extra Info:** I'm back again! :D So I'm treating you with another update…WITH A LONG CHAPTER~ :D

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING.

oOo

**Chapter 11:** _The Nordics Have Their Own Party_

There was a good majority of countries that never have been to the Nordics annual parties, they usually kept it to themselves. The parties, of course, were either just for fun, birthdays, or holidays.

Today, however, just happened to be Iceland's birthday. June seventeenth. The rest of the Nordics kept the Icelandic country as far as possible from where the party was taking place and made last minute fixes. Iceland was kept along with Hong Kong and the rest of the Asian countries, which it is certain to keep him entertained due to the amount of bickering and amusement going on with the Asian family.

Finland was in charge of baking necessities, Denmark had volunteered to go out to the liquor store and buy alcohol because he said that he knew alcohol better than anybody else, Norway had to go out and buy a last minute gift, and Sweden was capable of doing the decorations.

The one thing that bothered Norway the most was that the store he was planning to go to had the same route as the liquor store. The Norwegian was dreading to go out in his own streets with the Dane by his side. It was total embarrassment to him.

"Norge~!"

At this moment he was begging for someone to kill him or for god to magically place the store on a different route.

Well sorry, Norway, that isn't going to happen no matter how long you wish for it. "What is it?"

"Let's go! We've got five hours till the party starts so let's go!" Without any further warning, the Dane grabbed the Norwegian's wrist and flew out of the house.

"Wait-! We still have five hours!" Norway shouted once they were outside. However, the Dane didn't bother to pay attention. So instead he started frolicking down the pavement, forcing the poor, poor Norwegian to skip as well. That very pavement was along the busy streets of Oslo where many citizens passed by to go to work. The two were out in public and Norway really wanted to run as far as possible away from Denmark.

'_Someone please kill me…'_

"We're off to the liquor store~ THE WONDERFUL LIQUOR STORE OF NORWAY~!"

'_Please!'_

oOo

Finally after Norway got out of Denmark's hold, he had reached his destination. The only problem was that he didn't know what to get his little brother but he knew it was something in this very store. He was relieved he had about five hours but at the same time he was mentally slapping himself for not getting something earlier. Every time he heard a bell chime signaling a new customer came in he would charily move away so if any people recognised him from his embarrassment from the Dane.

'_After this I'm going to kill him.'_

…

'_Seriously. I'll murder that drunken asshole.'_

His eyes scanned through the semi-large store as he tried to scavenge for a decent gift. Eventually he bought a simple birthday card for the nation and went to head off for another store. However, on his way out, something caught his eye. Intrigued, he went to take a closer look. He placed his fingers around the small booklet and examined it. His heart jumped from surprise.

Him and Denmark.

On the front cover.

No, not just their lands, but themselves. He darted his eyes around the store to see if anyone was looking at him suspiciously. Luckily no one was looking.

'_No, don't look inside it.'_ He commanded himself. His fingertips twitched around the edges of the cover, it was very tempting to see the content inside.

So very tempting.

After a few long seconds he gave in. He flipped opened the cover to discover that it was one of those comic format kind of books. In the midst of it all he was wondering why the hell he was reading this but the fact that it was him on the front cover he had to see it. The story started out like any typical book, explaining the characters and setting. So Norway skipped through the boring pages because they didn't matter.

Oh but those pages _did matter_. Because in the next scene he was about to land on he wouldn't know what the hell was going on.

He stopped halfway through the booklet. He felt his heart pound inside him as he read the words permanently written on the page.

'_A…Ah…Denmark!'_

'_G-gah, Norge!'_

Norway couldn't take it anymore.

We stop right there because that's when Norway through the book to the wall and ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way back home.

oOo

"Oh, Norway, you're back already?" Finland asked as he placed his finished cake on the dining table. Norway's knees buckled together as he closed the front door behind him, his whole body shivering from sheer shock and horror. He didn't answer as he shakily trudged to the sofa and collapsed on the piece of furniture as he dug his head into a pillow.

"Norway?" Finland questioned again as he came closer to the male. Norway poked his head from the pillow with wide eyes and face as white as a sheet of paper.

"I'm…so…startled..." Norway whispered with a ragged voice. The Finn blinked in bafflement and continued to gaze at him anxiously.

"Can you tell me what's wrong-?"

"I'M BAAACCK~ WITH TEN SIX PACKS~" That's when Norway shot up from the sofa and bolted to the kitchen. Finland almost jumped from how fast the Norwegian moved. He greeted the Dane nevertheless and took one bag of the beer from Denmark's hold. As Finland _tried_ to fit the six packs on the table, Denmark glanced at the door to the kitchen.

"Why did Norge run away?"

"I don't know…he wouldn't tell me." Denmark shrugged and placed the last bag next to the table as he came closer to the kitchen doorway, earning a quiet groan from the Finn.

Meanwhile, Norway sat on the edge of the counter across from Sweden as his eyes twitched and his body quivered from trauma received from the book. Sweden leaned against a wooden cabinet as he folded his arms, raising an eyebrow at the Norwegian. He was never like this, all trembling and frightened, so this intrigued the Swede.

"Can ya tell me wh't happened?" Sweden asked with no sort of expression. Norway placed his eyes on the Swede, rubbing his hands on his arms as I it were freezing in the room. Obviously it was nice and warm in the kitchen due to the amount of serious cooking by Finland, so it was impossible for the room to be cold as Russia right now. Plus the Nordics were used to the cold so this confused the Swede.

Just as Norway was about to answer a familiar Dane pushed the door open, with a huge smile on his face. "Norge~ There you are!"

Norway froze in his spot when he locked eyes with the Dane. Slowly, but ever so carefully, he jumped off the counter and slowly backed away as Denmark came closer. His hands were in front of him as he continued his process of trying to escape from him. Norway swallowed thickly as he bumped against a small table.

"Hey, what's wrong, Norge?"

"Absolutely n-nothing."

"Really? You look like you saw a ghost!"

"O-of course not…" Norway said quietly as he slowly stepped backward in another direction, towards the staircase.

"You're lying to me, Norge…" Denmark said with a frown forming on his lips. The frown didn't affect the Norwegian as he bolted up the stairs and slammed the door shut when he reached to a room, particularly his room. This earned a very confused Dane throughout the day until the party started.

oOo

Eventually Norway got his bottom back down to the main room where the five were now sitting around a small table. The table was decorated with numerous delicacies of many Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, and Icelandic foods.

"You really didn't have to do this…"

"Aw~ But we wanted to! It's your birthday after all!" Denmark exclaimed, taking another swig out of his beer. Norway didn't even want to steal a single look from the Dane, he could never see him the same way _again_.

"Yes but it's been my birthday for centuries."

"And we still do this, but it's fun." Finland added, "I also get to cook to, which I like doing."

"And drink like there's no tomorrow!" Denmark exclaimed.

Sadly, there is a tomorrow. Sorry to rain on your parade.

The party went on with the five countries slowly getting drunk, besides Denmark he got wasted really fast. Eventually the five gathered in a small, tight, circle with a bottle in the middle. I know what you're thinking, they're playing spin the bottle. No, they're still spinning the bottle but to whoever it lands on they have to tell a truth. Norway dreaded for his turn, he did not want to be picked. In the meantime, he tried to come up with a white lie to avoid from today's findings.

However it landed on Denmark.

The four countries immediately prepared themselves since the said country was drunk.

"Cool~ So remember when that Hungary chic mentioned Fanfiction?" The Dane slurred his words but the four understood him nevertheless. The four nodded silently, not liking where this was going.

"So, I went on there once and found some cool stuff."

Norway's eye twitched.

"We're apparently on there~ like, no duh."

Please stop talking like Poland for the sake of the English language.

"Now the first pair I saw was Finland and Sweden~" Finland stiffened in his spot, Sweden was unreadable but his expression warned the Dane if he went further there was going to be some consequences. Although Denmark was too drunk to notice.

"Now those fan girls write kinky stuff man~ From shitting hilarious to that kinky stuff!" Denmark explained, Finland charily moved out of the scene, already horrified from sheer embarrassment. Norway couldn't blame him. Iceland sent a menacing glare, as well as Sweden, to the Dane.

"Also~ There's Norge and Ice. It goes from Bromance to romance~ BECAUSE IT'S GUY LOVE, HE'S MINE, I'M HIS-"

"Denmark, shut the hell up!" Norway interrupted after slapping him hard across the face, a dust of pink scattered across his cheeks. Iceland threw his head to the opposite direction, trying to avoid this conversation. Denmark placed his hand over his cheek, a pained appearance on him but after a few seconds he continued.

"Anyway…I then saw me and Norge~"

Norway froze like a block of ice.

"Man, that stuff is so cheesy but so kinky as well-" Norway didn't want to hear a single word and moved out of the room in the same fashion as Finland.

He heard Denmark get interrupted with a loud thud. Sweden must have punched him like the boss he is. Because he's just that awesome.

So much for Iceland's birthday.

oOo

After a couple of moments, Denmark was knocked out by Sweden's punch and everyone else eventually calmed themselves down. The four gathered around another table and conversed about different topics.

"We're sorry about Denmark…You know how drunk he can get…" Norway said, still being bothered by the Fanfiction mention of him and Denmark. Iceland nodded as if he understood.

"It's really no big deal; he ruins every party for everyone anyway."

After a small quiet air, the rest agreed.

"Well, Happy birthday, Iceland." Finland said a bit nervously as he was sitting beside Sweden. You could almost see his shoulders twitch every now and then. Iceland gave a small thank you to everyone else as they all exchanged goodnights and headed off to their rooms.

However, Norway kept still in his chair as he sipped from his coffee mug. Iceland shot him a look, baffled why he was still there. The elder country lightly shrugged and took an object out of his pocket, an envelope.

"I couldn't get you anything else. Besides, cards are more special than the actual presents aren't they?" Norway explained as he handed the car to Iceland. Iceland gently opened the thin, white envelope, revealing a card with his own flag on the cover.

_Wishing you a very special birthday and many years to come._

_-Norway_

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You are my brother after all." Norway mentioned as he finished the last drop of his coffee and got out of his seat. The Icelander breathed in heavily of the mention of being his brother. It was his idea to see if he was actually related to the Norwegian and he was.

He just didn't know if he could actually dub Norway as his older brother. Norway placed the empty mug in the sink to clean in the morning; he made his way towards the staircase and shifted his vision to the Icelander.

"Good night."

Iceland nodded as he placed the remaining kitchenware in the sink and watched the country go up the steps one by one. In the midst of all this, he was thinking whether or not to actually call him brother. He had known him for so long and they were actually related the whole time.

Softly, he muttered, "Good night…brother."

oOo

Romano could only chuckle as they reached closer and closer to their destination. Oh these fan girls were going to pay, literally. I mean, mafias did work for money. One family did want to join in this, for the sake of their own country and for the money.

Those fan girls better have money…

Or this family wasn't going to be happy and those fan girls were as good as dead.

That's why Romano was laughing to himself. He thought he was going to explode from sheer happiness when they reached their destination.

The family moved out around the base, slyly moving around place to place. Romano soon observed that this family was actually pretty well trained. The fan girls were soon spotted and they soon found out there were intruders.

"ATTACK!" One fan girl shouted, the rest of them shouted out war cries while the mafia family was sending them a look that read _'What the fuck?'_

The family was only fluent in Italian. So they didn't know what the hell the girls were saying. One shrugged and shot his gun into the air as if to warn the young fan girls, the girls were frightened almost immediately by the weapon and backed away.

"_Faremo un accordo, se ci date del Nord Italia e in Germania, ci causano alcun danno. Se no, allora si dovrà affrontare le conseguenze" _(We'll make a deal, if you give us Northern Italy and Germany, we'll cause no harm. If not, then you will face the consequences) the majority of the group didn't understand a thing the man was saying. However one girl made her through the group.

She said, "_Non si ottiene nulla in cambio_?" (Do we get anything in return?)

"_Siamo in grado di fornire una protezione se ci pagare cento dollari alla settimana_" (We can give you protection if you pay us one hundred dollars a week) The girl furrowed her eyebrows in thought. One hundred dollars? She dug into her pockets and brought out five dollars.

"They need one hundred dollars every week."

"…Shit."

…

"RUN!" The fan girls then bursted into a full dash all over the base, most of them escaped and the family split apart to track down most of the fans. Romano in the mean time broke into the main building and ran down the corridor to find his brother and his 'friend'. He was content that the building was empty and the only thing he could hear was his own footsteps tapping against the tiled ground.

He glanced in each room to find two familiar figures, after a half hour of searching he finally entered the room with his brother and Germany in the far corner. Italy rose his head up from the sound and saw his brother standing in the door way.

"_Fratello_?" he said quietly. Romano was frozen in his position, shocked to see his brother after awhile. Romano ran to the two and examined the handcuff locked around their wrists.

"_Fratello_! I'm so glad to see you, ve!" Italy tried to hug his brother but couldn't because of that darn handcuff, too bad one fan girl swallowed the key whole.

"…_Danke_."

"You're welcome." Romano sent back with a tone of bitterness in his voice to the German. After a long moment, Romano came to a conclusion that it was impossible to release this handcuff with his bare hands. He would definitely get it off when they back home, more like his own home, Southern Italy.

But he was glad to get his brother and even Germany out of the fan girls' hold.

oOo

**A/N:** …Guess the reference I made now? :D

And I think I failed with Sweden's speech. I d'dn't w'nt t' d' th's. I know I didn't mention all the Nordic couples, but still I'm doing this on what Denmark saw in the archives xD I also added brotherly fluff c:

Also, please correct me on my Italian. I would appreciate it!

I seriously wrote this in, like, three hours. …xD And it's probably the longest chapter so far. So yea fast update. I felt like updating because I had nothing else to do. ._. I have no life don't I? xD So expect another update somewhere next week? Maybe earlier? :D

We need more yuri and straight couples. Next chapter should make that up :)

oOo

_Thank you so much for the feedback! _

**Livvykitty:** Yup :D!

**ichirukifan101:** Thank you! I'm glad it's making some people laugh C: Oh my god, I completely forgot about Canada! Thank you for reminding me! xD Next chapter you will see Liechtenstein :D. Yup, that's what Hungary wants :'D RusBel, YES~ Oh poor Russia xD

**AlfredFKirkland: **YAY!~ IggyxEveryone xD No he's the seme D:. /shot for arguing/ But that is definitely an idea to consider c:

**SheepRainbow:** Thank you! :D

**Mai Sachiyuki:** Well someone requested it earlier ^^ thank whoever mentioned the idea :D

**C8ecat:** Hell yea! xD I'm French-Austrian-American…lol. And it's funny because I'm ½ French xD FRANCE IS THE DOMINANT ONE~ I shall watch that soon. :3 HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIFE /shot/ That's where I got it from xD

**Maiya123:** Thank you :D LOL xD America the whore? xD That was hilarious my friend xD Oh god, you actually saw me saying RuSea xD NOW I HAVE TO DO IT. LietHun is very cute! You should see it in the next chapter. :D

**pengirl100and2:** WOO~! Thank you! ^^

**Ellenthefox:** Those fan girls shall pay! Yup, we all knew it was coming for him finding the video :'D YOU NOW KNEW WHAT HAPPENED FOR THE NORDICS~

**LightningIzzy:** I love my Spongebob ^^ Even though I'm 15 it's still dear to my heart like Scooby-doo and Tom & Jerry xD WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT AMERICAN CARTOONS? Well I took someone's request, just search for the reviews and thank him/her C: That is awkward! And those couples will come in the future! Oh DA is corrupting indeed. I agree with you!

**XxilovechocolatexX:** At first I was like "HOLY SHIT…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" …Then I replayed it. xD IT WAS JUST…ONE OF THOSE VIDEOS YOU HAVE TO REPLAY…

**LuxembourgTheAmazing:** YAY~! I have Finland! :D Now I just have to watch out for Sweden o_O I see where you're going BD~ PRUSSIA~

**DefinitionOfMyself:** Thank you for the correction…? :D

**teenbooks4eva:** then I suggest you run. RUN, RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN. –plays the music from Charlie and the Chocolate factory when Charlie was running with the golden ticket-

**Katrina:** I feel bad for England xD. Yup, America is trying to impress with manners xD. WOO~ NORDICS~

**The Fangirl With A 1000 Names:** YAY! FELLOW HG FAN~ I sat in the very front row so I got to see all the blood and gore in the front row~ LOL I KNOW. THAT BITCH DESERVED TO DIE. /shot/ thank you xD!

**AIAH:** …YOU WERE THERE? –le gasp- Why yes :D You have good eyes.

oOo

**Next Chapter:** Then Suddenly…LIECHTENSTEIN


	12. Then Suddenly  LIECHTENSTEIN

**Warning(s):** The fan art. You'll see why.

**Extra Info:** I'm very sorry for the long wait! D: And short chapter ;A;

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

oOo

**Chapter 12:** _Then suddenly…LIECHTENSTEIN_

"Wow, Switzerland. Whatever you ordered it's certainly light for such a big box…" The Swiss recognised the voice that belonged to his boss as the man stepped into the vacant room, an oversized box barely fitting in his arms. He blinked in bafflement as the box was carefully placed on the table that lay in the middle of the room.

He didn't remember ordering _anything_.

He eyed at the layers of scotch tape circling around the box, wondering if he should really open it. If he opened it and saw what lied in inside he could either remember the item or think it was just sent to the wrong person.

"Something wrong?" His boss asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't remember ordering anything this big."

"Could it possibly be addressed to your sister?" Switzerland was convinced. Taking his boss's idea he searched for the label that would hold the customer's name. Once he found it, he was then very confused.

It was addressed to him, Switzerland.

"That's strange…" He muttered, "It's for me."

"Are you sure you didn't go late night drinking and order something?"

"Do you think I'm that dumb?"

Silence.

"Maybe you're dumb enough to not realise that this could have just been sent to us by someone."

"There's no return address."

…

"Oh." After a momentary silence, Switzerland placed both of his hands on both sides of the box and began to head out of the room.

"I'm going to see what's in here; in the meantime, I'll see you soon." The Swiss left without hearing another word of out his boss's mouth, his eyes glued to the tape lathering the said box.

oOo

After numerous attempts of stabbing the scissors through the top of the box, he finally managed to reveal its contents. The box was mysterious to him at first, no return address, really light.

He was almost afraid there was anthrax somewhere in there.

But what it revealed only made him more confused. As he grabbed a small object wrapped neatly in bubble wrap, he examined it to be a miniature scrapbook. Curious, he unwrapped the bubble wrap and noticed the weight of the scrapbook. It was used and most likely had pictures already in it.

Almost in an instant he flipped the cover open to examine its contents. The pictures were not real; they were obviously drawn on the computer or by hand.

He would say the art was well done but what made him stare in horror was that his sister was in all of these.

Suddenly frightened he dropped the scrapbook to the ground and dug through the box, finding more and more of these scrapbooks. He flung the bubble wrap to the ground as he flew through the numerous pages of the small scrapbooks, and then throwing them to the ground. Hours past as he grew in rage for whoever sent this, or how many people contributed to draw such evil things that included his sister in many…intimate ways.

With other countries.

The first scrapbook featured Liechtenstein with her good friend, who was about her age appearance wise, Sealand. The pictures were rather innocent and what many people would say 'Cute'.

Switzerland didn't find it 'cute', the exposure of his sister in such a fandom was frightening a so many people knew his sister that is a micro nation. Hell, even Sealand was a micro nation.

The second scrapbook still made him appalled. The thought of Liechtenstein ever having 'relations' with Belarus and Hungary scared him a bit. He did not accept his sister being with two girls, two girls that could spoil her mind. Hungary with her yaoi obsession and Belarus's undying love for Russia.

Switzerland honestly wanted to the two to stick with what they admired the most. That meant that Hungary can live happily ever after with her yaoi copes that Japan would lend to her and Belarus to forever chase Russia.

The fan girls couldn't get enough of Belarus x Liechtenstein and/or Hungary x Liechtenstein. He didn't know how to describe the art. It was innocent and 'sweet' at parts but then got progressively 'worse' as he turned the pages.

He wanted to shred the scrapbooks. But not after he searched through them all.

…After a moment he started to wonder why he didn't just shred them yet. He could have done that a long time ago. …No he was not _intrigued _by the vulgar minds of the fan girls. They were certainly not amusing to his eyes. But he couldn't wait, so he started to take out the pictures and rip them in half as they gently fell down to the floor beneath him.

He would shred them even more, later, and then shoot the life on whoever did this and/or sent this.

As he moved on to more scrapbooks it showed even more pairings with his sister involved, Iceland x Liechtenstein, Latvia x Liechtenstein, and the oddest pairing to him…Turkey x Liechtenstein as well as Greece x Liechtenstein. It baffled him, _horrified_ him.

The pictures so vulgar that it could burn the eyes of an innocent person that was never exposed to such things. It could even burn the eyes of someone that already knew of these antics.

And the fan girls liked it.

No, _loved_ it. They _craved _for it. They _lived_ on these things.

It disgusted the Swiss.

He blamed Himaruya for telling every single person in the world about personified countries. It's what led to this situation.

But he couldn't shoot the poor man.

His eyes averted to the last scrapbook in the box and he went for it. His eyes dilated at the 'couple', it was so appalling to him the scrapbook was flung to the wall conveniently hanging by a thread on a nail nailed into the wall.

That almost seemed impossible to him but he let it slide.

He always kept his gun with him at all times; he whipped out his pistol aiming at the center of the scrapbook. A loud, piercing sound penetrated the air as the bullet flew right through the book and straight into the wall.

The pairing that made him shoot the poor scrapbook was, indeed, Switzerland x Liechtenstein.

He didn't even look through the book knowing what it held. After a moment he heard rushing footsteps fly down the staircase from the supposed noise of the gun shot. His heart quickened knowing the sound of the small feet pounding against the stairs belonged to his sister. In a hurry, he snatched all of the scrapbooks from the ground and threw them into the box.

He forgot one book though.

The one that was shot at and then fell to the ground from the impact of the bullet.

Liechtenstein arrived at a scene where Switzerland was neatly sitting on the box as he pretended to study his gun.

"Big bruder? Did someone cross our lawn again?" She asked quietly, the loud noise still ringing in her ears. The Swiss looked up as if he didn't notice her.

"…Ja." He lied. Liechtenstein didn't notice.

"It could have been just an elderly woman crossing the street…"

"You can't always trust everyone, Lily." Liechtenstein bit her lip, knowing her brother was hiding something, literally.

"What's in that box?" Switzerland couldn't tell the truth. There was no possible way he would say that his sister somehow ended up in…porn.

He hated that word.

"…I got a new gun and tested it out."

"Inside?"

"Ja."

"…But didn't you just say that you saw someone crossing our lawn?" Oh, Liechtenstein caught him right dead on the spot. Her eyes moved to the hole that the bullet had created on the wall. Switzerland hesitantly shifted his eyes.

"I lied."

"Sooo you tested out your gun."

"Ja."

"Shot the wall."

"Ja."

"And now you have over one hundred guns." Switzerland counted his fingers to see if his sister was correct.

"One hundred and sixteen to be exact."

"…Oh my." After a momentary silence, Switzerland rose from his spot on the box and picked it up as he began his leave from the room. "I'm going to quickly shred the…paperwork that it came with. I'll be right back."

Liechtenstein nodded as her eyes lit up at the sight of left over bubble wrap, her fingertips popping the bubbles as she giggled lightly from the enjoyment. Minute after minute she would go through the bubble wrap and crawl on all fours to find more. After several minutes of scavenging for another one she tried to left hand corner of the room, where the bullet hole lay above her, _where the scrapbook was._

Giggling gently, her hands snaked between the space of the cabinet and the wall as her hand felt the feel of leather. Curious, she pulled it out and flipped through the pages.

After a good, long moment her hands let go of the scrapbook as her heart quickened and her face flushed. The pictures of her and her brother made her feel ashamed yet embarrassed. The thought of her brother having these things suddenly frightened her. Did her brother really enjoy these things?

She wondered what was in that box. He could have went upstairs to read those things without her accompanying him. The thought frightened her.

She placed the book back where she found it and went right back on her spot on the ground, hesitantly popping bubbles again not wanting to face her brother anytime soon.

oOo

**A/N:** Dear lord, it's been almost a month since I updated. I'm sorry D:

But I do have my reasons.

One, it's school, obviously. Two, life is shitty for me, like really shitty. And as a result of my 'shitty' life I've been depressed. So I've spent nights eating out of an ice cream carton and watching chic flics with some of my friends and all that sentimental stuff….

And dear god chocolate helps so much ;A;.

And I'm _really_ sorry if that bothered you. I just had to explain the slow update because I knew most of you wouldn't believe the, "IT'S BECAUSE SCHOOL'S BEEN A BITCH"

WHICH IS TRUE IN A LOT OF CASES. THAT'S, LIKE, MY ULTIMATE EXCUSE. Or another reason because of my slow update is because I was too lazy to even type. Yep that is one true reason.

Things have been getting better though, it's still horrible in some parts but I know it'll clear up. I apologise if this chapter didn't really meet your standards. I was thinking at the time, "I haven't updated this, in like, forever. So I should just type the chapter up…"

I'm also not that kind of person hat writes sad stories depending on how sad I am; I try to make something funny or sweet when I'm sad to make myself feel better. It's kind of a nice therapy :D

So, I'm sorry. I really am. I'll hopefully update within May, my busy life is almost done and soon it'll be summer :') So hopefully this chapter was worth waiting for. AND JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT…I'm making the countries discover Two Girls, One Cup. Yes. :D

oOo

_Thank you for all the feedback!_

_I'm sorry for not responding but I really do thank you for all the things you suggest, the corrections (which I severely need :'D), and what you say ^^. I'll definitely put the ideas into consideration :D._

_Again, thank you so much!_

oOo

**Next Chapter:** The Nations Discover Two Girls, One cup


	13. The Nations Discover Two Girls, One Cup

**Warning(s):** Just everything. Minor OCs, Mexico and North Korea and Afghanistan, added. They will just appear in this chapter though.

**Extra Info:** HEY GUYS, IT'S CHAPTER 13. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS RIIIGHT~? And I'm sorry if I'm being too racist in this chapter. Blame the MUN summit I went to.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing,

oOo

**Chapter 13:** _The Nations Discover "Two Girls, One Cup"_

If someone were to count how many meetings that America slept during world meetings after having an extreme overdose of Mexican food, the person should add yet another tally mark out of a thousand, because certainly this was a horrible idea. His head was neatly tucked in the comfortable cocoon of his arms as he muttered nonsense in his slumber.

Mexico just so happened to be sitting across from him, trying to keep his focus on the resolution that the G8 had made to use more renewable resources. He wanted to make amendments but the obnoxious murmurs coming from the American irritated and distracted him.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so carefree and given him a feast of his country's food last night. Another reason why Mexico was worried about the American was that America can talk about weird things in his sleep. Even though he was partially used to this, the other countries were not.

The poor country sitting next to Mexico was keeping his eyes and ears on the American as well. This country just so happened to be North Korea. The Korean's eyes were fixed on South Korea for a minute, giving the South Korean the shivers from his brother's stare he had to use the restroom for 'a minute'.

It's been fifteen minutes. North Korea gently grabbed his placard and raised it in the air.

"North Korea, what's your motion?" Germany stopped midway in his speech to see the North Korean. All eyes were turned over to the Korean, most frightened and others not giving a single care in the world.

"My motion is if I may use the restroom." Sighs of relief were heard. Germany sighed loudly but let the North Korean go anyway.

England nudged America in attempt to wake him up. He wasn't trying to wake him up to just pay attention to the meeting but to also let him know that North Korea's attack could potentially start in the restrooms of the building.

And everyone knew this could not end well.

America snorted and muttered, "Delicious Mexicans…" This grabbed Mexico's attention.

'_Great, he's doing this again.'_ Mexico thought with irritation.

"I like them hot and spicy…" England gave a very baffled but disturbed look to Mexico. Mexico just leaned back on his chair and folded his arms against his chest.

"Don't worry; he always does this when I give him my cooking." He whispered over to England. However, the Englishman was still slightly disturbed and continued nudging the American.

America let out a soft noise and revealed his eyes. "Whooaa, how long was I out?"

"Half an hour." Mexico answered.

"And North Korea went to the loo along with South Korea." America froze in horror at the statement. His eyes darted over to England filled with fright. There was no way he could let North Korea potentially start a war in the bathrooms.

"You're not joking are you?"

"No…?" America froze in thought, his eyes averting to his placard and to Germany every few seconds.

'_Screw it.'_ He clutched his placard and raised it in the air.

"United States of America, what is your motion?"

"Motion is to use the restroom." Germany was very confused why so many countries had to use the restroom.

"Fine you may-" America was gone before the German could finish his sentence. Germany sighed once again as he had received many votes from the countries to vote on the resolutions. He didn't care if the Koreas and America were not in the room. It would be about the same without them

"Seeing as we have amendments we might as well move on to voting with the amendments. All countries please say 'Yay' in your normal speaking voice if you agree with the new resolution." A few countries responded along with the remaining G8, besides Germany, in the room.

'_Daft fools, they clearly don't realise that this is a perfect resolution! God, why do I have to live in a world with blokes habiting the world everywhere?'_ England thought in exasperation.

"All countries oppose, please say 'Nay' in your normal speaking voice."

"NAAAAAY" Most of the countries even shouted and jumped out of their seats.

"DIVISION!" England shouted out.

"I said normal tone! And England that motion is not recognised as of right now." Germany objected, making hand motions for all countries to seat in the respected seats. England sent a glare over to the German.

"Naaaay." England wanted to strangle all these countries.

"It is by the opinion of the chair that this resolution does not pass."

"PRAISE THE LORD!"

"Afghanistan, decorum." Germany reminded the Middle Eastern nation. A light silence followed as the German looked over to Northern Italy to open up the next resolution to vote on.

Now Italy was not used to the German's laptop, seeing as all the browsers foreign and unrecognisable. It was only a stroke of luck that Italy managed to open the rejected resolution. He couldn't find the other one now.

So Italy clicked on the one that appeared right to him.

That just happened to be a mistake leading to all countries in the room disturbed, grossed out, or traumatized in only a few minutes. He felt Germany's icy cold glare drilling into his head.

'_Woops…'_

oOo

"South Korea, buddy, where are you?" America shouted, nervously trudging through the corridor of the building. The anxiousness kept building up inside him, knowing he would encounter North Korea soon. Not that he was afraid, he was just nervous to face the country again.

He almost jumped in surprise once he saw South Korea running down the hallway in a frenzy, coming towards America. "RUN, AMERICA, RUUUNN! HE'S AFTER ME AGAIN!"

"Whaaat?" He craned his eyes over to North Korea coming towards as well in what seemed like a calm manner.

"South Korea! We can become one again! Our ruler can be Kim Jong-un and we can be a Democratic country! And-"

"Oh hell no! I'd rather be Japan's colony again than be one country with you again!" South Korea shouted back as he grabbed America's arm and ran back towards the meeting room. America heard a lot more nonsense out of the two as he was being dragged the South Korean and thus finally arriving.

South Korea wanted to slam the door open, but he knew that it would cause quite a commotion so he let go of America and gently opened the door. No one noticed them.

"Italy, close it right now!"

"I can't! It won't let me!" Italy exclaimed as he pressed many keys on the keyboard to exit the video. All eyes were focused on the video. South Korea and America just stood in shock at the video.

"Are those two…lesbians?"

"I don't know…" The South Korean whispered. In the back Switzerland shielded Liechtenstein's eyes. The German micro-nation felt very uncomfortable with her brother shielding her eyes, she didn't like her brother's touch right now as of a few days ago. Austria plugged his ears in disgust of the music and content. Prussia, Spain, and France laughed hysterically somewhere in the back of the room as they exchanged jokes and made comments on the video.

"The fuck is this shit?" Romano said aloud, his eye twitching.

"Hehe…he said shit." Prussia whispered making France and Spain practically breaking their noses from giggle snorting. Cause the video definitely had a lot of 'shit'. Literally.

Just then, North Korea had entered the room, his eyes immediately moving to the film being played as Germany and Italy tried their best to stop it. If North Korea had any weapon right now, he would shoot the screen…or possibly release a missile…towards Brazil. That was only just a thought though.

Many disgusted noises were admitted from most of the nations as the two girls had consumed 'something'.

The BTT were practically dying of laughter. America sent a look towards Brazil which the Brazilian just mouthed an apology. A few countries slammed their hands on the desk and moved out of the room in anger from the video and not accepting such behaviour of some countries.

A few countries screeched in horror and tightly hugging the country sitting next to them. "Denmark, get off of me!"

"Those girls are eating shit! THEY'RE EATING SHIT! That's crazy, Norge!"

England had remembered he brought his three friends from last time. He carefully brought them out as he snuck under the table and placed them in front of him. The chipped tea cup, a figurine of the Union jack, and his old pirate hat.

"_I know of a show where it's not vile as this, a magical show with magical people, Doctor who~ Doctor who Doooccctooorrr Whoooooo~_ take it away, tea cup!" Yes, he changed the lyrics and gave the ending to a different friend. Of course the Union jack and pirate hat were jealous, the didn't get to sing the ending.

"Another time you two, I promise." England whispered.

Once the video had finished, most of the nations exited the meeting room, not liking the meeting's contents. The only countries left were Germany, Italy, Japan, Hungary, America, both Koreas, England, and the BTT.

The problem was though, the video stopped midway. "Good job, Italy. You stopped it."

"…I didn't stop it…"

…

"Then who did?" A tense silence filled the room. All the countries remaining silently left the room, predicting that this room was haunted since none of them stopped it. On the other hand, America left with a squeak and ran down the corridor leading to his room. England quickly snatched his friends and bursted out the doors.

Canada sighed in defeat; he stopped it just in time and still no one noticed him. "And they still think it's always a ghost that saves the day…"

oOo

**A/N:** Decorum- Silence

Division- Something we used in MUN if Yays and Nays sounded the same and we had to raise our placards to vote instead.

I apologise if I was offensive. –sends a billion apologies all over the world-

And I wonder why Germany had Two Girls, One cup. ._. And I made North Korea sound like Belarus :'D.

Don't ask me about the Delicious Mexicans part, let's just say I was in a Mexican restaurant and I heard an unlucky fellow say this aloud.

:D

So I went to MUN (Model United Nations) and we represented South Korea~ So I got to experience something like a real UN meeting. I see other stories and I just giggle now :'D YOU EASILY GET BORED IN THEM OR GET EXTREMELY ANGRY AT ONE COUNTRY'S IDEA. I'd like to let Algeria know that it is impossible to export 80% of your oil to other countries and indeed fucking crazy.

Love, South Korea.

Thus, gives me something to start with the chapter :') Yes, South Korea is apparently scared of his brother. Why? North Korea is sending threats to South Korea of attack. I did not use all of the things like rise a motion thing since it will make the chapter drag on longer.

Did you know 2 girl, 1 cup was made by a Brazilian? Once it reached the US they thought it dirty and vile and practically sued the man. The poor Brazilian didn't know his movies were banned in the US. Pretty interesting if you ask me.

oOo

_I promise to reply to all of your feedback soon! I am absolutely horrible at responding right now. _

_I appreciate the support I have received and the wonderful people reading this. Thank you all so much! I love you all!_

oOo

**Next Chapter: **Brothers' and Sisters' Day, oh my.


	14. Brothers', Sisters', and Instagram,oh my

**Warning(s): **Belarus.

**Extra Info:** IINNSSSTTTAAAAGGRRAAAAMMMM -insert heart here-

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

**Chapter 14:** Brothers' and Sisters' Day, oh my.

"Al, you've been on your iPhone for the past _four hours_. What's so interesting?" Canada complained, leaning towards his brother to take a closer look. The American didn't even notice him as the Canadian spied silently.

Until the American finally noticed the Canadian breathing on him. "Whoa! I did not see you there!" Canada just blinked at the current App America was on, displaying various pictures each time the American refreshed the page.

"…Instagram?"

"The best app ever!"

"…What is that?" Canada questioned. He never heard of the so called 'popular' app. His brother gasped in astonishment.

"You never heard of Instagram?"

Canada didn't see what the big deal was, "Yeah? So?"

"Bro, no wonder you're invisible to the world! This is like the new twitter! The new tumblr, kinda, tumblr is still cool. And the new Facebook!" America explained, jumping out of his chair and shoving the iPhone in his brother's face Canada jumped back a few inches from the sudden impact of the phone.

He snatched the phone from America. He blinked, "You just post pictures?"

"Yup! But you can add a little message to it. From it you can get followers and you can follow people as well." The Canadian nodded, examining the pictures that made it to the popular page.

"Hm, seems interesting."

"Hell yea, it is. You should get one! I'll follow you~" America said persuasively, poking his brother on the cheek repeatedly. "And it's free~"

Canada just kept staring at the multiple pictures that stood out to him; a majority of the users were creative. Others just seemed to be begging for attention. He handed the phone back to his brother. Canada, then, dug his hand through his coat pocket in search for his own phone.

America had the cheesiest yet geekiest smile stuck on his face as Canada did this.

Once Canada found the app, he downloaded it. Second thoughts began to burrow through his mind. Was it really such a great app? Was he really going to post pictures? He chewed on his bottom lip in thought.

He gave in; he went in and joined the bandwagon. He was surprised no one took "Canada".

America was already sucked into the world of Instagram when his brother had signed up. "Oh! Oh! I totally forgot! Germany and Italy are competiting against each other today!"

"What?"

"This picture, that some random girl took, got onto the popular page and it's Feli and Lovi- y'know just see the picture while I turn on the TV!" Alfred then jumped away to the television room while he threw his iPhone to Canada. Canada barely caught it.

The picture, however, displayed the two Italy brothers both have their hands around each others' shoulders as they looked out into the field.

Of course this girl had to name the photo, 'Bromance' to it. Canada was very confused on this whole 'fangirl' problem the countries have been ranting about lately. Most countries had their boundaries and others were completely ignoring each other. He didn't know why but this picture reminded him of it, because America did mention it was a very popular app. It just reminded him of it. Pushing the thought out of his head, he heard his brother exclaiming to come join him.

He did want to see how the match would end up. He knew Germany never won a competition like this against Italy. This could be interesting. He reached for a potato chip as he watched Italy's players race to the goal with Germany's players trying to block.

"Oh, here's your phone by the way." America quickly craned his eyes to his phone and took it.

"The picture is weird…I mean, these kind of people are everywhere all of a sudden…" America suddenly started, staring at the picture of the two Italy brothers. Canada flickered his eyes in bafflement. America was suddenly serious? Canada only saw him serious during war or tough situations going on in his country. It just amused him to see him like this right now.

"Ever since Hungary brought Fanfiction up, it sorta caused a lot of chaos. And now Japan won't speak to me, neither will England, The Bad Touch trio whatever is more perverted than ever, and Russia thinks I'm blackmailing everyone. But it's fucking Anonymous Fish, all because of these freaking fangirls!" As America ranted, Canada wasn't getting the whole situation.

"Oh, you probably don't know much about it, don't you?" Canada just shook his head, trying to regain attention on the game. He couldn't, this topic was actually intriguing him.

"I mean, I went to the meeting where Hungary told everyone to come but after that I just lost interest in everyone's gossip."

"….Have you ever went on Fanfiction?"

"No."

"Good. Don't even lay a finger on it."

"…"

"It's more perverted than France." Canada was now more intrigued.

"Wow, I didn't know something could be more perverted than him…"

America still continued as the show went onto a commercial break, "But that wasn't the only site, we discovered some more that had us in it. And all of us knew we're on many sites. That's why we don't even dare to go on there. The thought of humiliating ourselves as a 'couple'- it's just really…disgusting to me. I can't imagine myself with some people like that. I just never thought about-" America shook his head rapidly, "Fangirls can't get the picture that we're civilized."

Canada didn't know his brother can be so deep, as he would call it. He didn't know he was so mindful over the internet. "But Instagram, I'm becoming worried about. I've only joined it a few days ago but when I saw this picture it just gave me a worried feeling. So I just made another conversation about the game, because thank the lords it was playing, but I didn't want to tell this whole crap load of stuff-"

"It's fine…I get it. I understand." Canada stopped him. "Let me just…recap."

"Sure…"

"So there's Fanfiction that Hungary introduced. Some countries checked it out and most disliked it. So most people stay away while this person creates this…blackmailing thing called 'Anonymous fish'? Yes?"

"Exactly and Russia thinks I own it."

"So everyone is trying to find out who this person is?"

"Well, not everyone…yet I guess. A majority though." America answered, popping in another potato chip into his mouth. Those chips were addicting to him, it gave him less things to worry about. Indulging got rid of his stress as well as talking it out with a close friend or family member of his, like Canada.

Canada inhaled, "It's just fangirls posting these. We're immortal, they're not. Plus, they're just pictures, fan videos, fan fiction, whatever. They love us so-"

"And they love us with other countries, plus those things are going to stay on the internet forever! And we're going to have to live with it!"

"Come on, we're better than this. A hundred years from now, we're going to be laughing it off. Don't worry about Instagram, you're going to be fine." America nodded, trying to reassure himself that he would get over this. He knew his brother was great at solving problems, but this just didn't seem strong enough to him.

If the Italy brothers were hit, he was bound to be, too.

oOo

Before the game…

"Alright, _fratello_, we're going to be supporting our players to kick German ass, alright?" Northern Italy smiled smugly, although he didn't like how his elder brother called his best friend he knew he was going to win.

They always won against Germany.

Romano took a swig of water as he threw an arm around his brother, "See that goal?"

"_Si._"

"Our football players are going to kick that ball right in there number amount of times, and we're going to win and have the glory of winning." Romano explained, smiling conceitedly at the goal as he held onto his brother. Feliciano swung an arm around his brother too as they both gazed onto the field where their talented players will be on in just a few moments.

Meanwhile, two girls just happened to be seeing this 'bromantic' pose out in the seats. The two girls jumped from their seats as one frantically pointed out to the two of brothers standing there. "Oh my god! Quick! Instagram it!"

"I know! I know! Lemme just zoom in!" her friend got the picture, clear as glass. They could see every detail of the picture. She smiled smugly at her work, the Italy brothers clad in their soccer uniforms with their country name in big, bold letters screaming 'ITALIA' on the backs of their shirts. "Ohohoho, I'm going to get a lot of followers from this~" The girl felt a tap on her shoulder; she shifted her head to the person who supposedly tapped on her.

"You like Hetalia, too?" A girl about her age asked, curiously asked.

"Are you kidding? We _love_ Hetalia!" The three girls instantly clicked together, automatically pronouncing themselves best friends after a chat of how much they adored the show. The girl, not only did her father bring her here, was here to get ideas for her next fanfiction on her favorite pairing.

"Germancest?"

"I don't know why I like it, I just do." The two girls looked at eachother.

"We can help~"

"We get our inspiration from so many things! Fanart, videos, songs, other books and fanfictions." The girl who sat behind them smiled graciously.

"Why thank you."

oOo

"God dammit." After numerous attempts to try to get her brother out of his room, she brought out her back up. She didn't want to come to this, but it was necessary if she had to get what she wanted. Her fingers grazed over to handle of her knife, her hands clasping around it as she started slicing through the door.

The knife screeched an ear breaking sound as it drove down the door. She could hear her brother whimpering. "Big brother~ We're going to be together soon, aren't you happy?"

"_No! Go away! Go away, Natalia!"_

She kind of liked it when he screamed her name. "Yes~ keep saying my name~" She punctured a hole through the door, already seeing her brother back away. Her hand snaked towards the lock, her dainty fingers turning the lock. _Click_. The door opened.

Her iPhone ran out of battery and died.

"God dammit! I was just getting to the good part!" she whined, getting out of her bed to find her charger. "I swear America needs to make things solar powered, that would make my life easier…"

While in the midst of rummaging for her charger, her sister had entered the house by knocking then entering without approval. Belarus was surprised at the sudden visit. "Oh god, _my back_." She heard her sister complain. Belarus always ignored her sister's complaints on her back and her breast size. It was like Ukraine was trying to get Belarus's attention.

"Ah, hello, Belarus." Belarus murmured a hello to her sister. Where did she put that charger?

"Do you know where Russia is?"

'_I wish he was on my bed…'_ "I thought you weren't allowed to see him?"

"No…well yes, I just wanted to drop off a gift for him. I haven't gave him something for so long and I kind of miss him." Ukraine explained as she dropped off a package on the dining table.

"Oh, what did you give him?"

She could feel Ukraine smile behind her back, Belarus felt automatically annoyed, "Just some of his favorite things~"

Belarus's interest piked, "Like?"

"Sunflowers." _'Okay…'_

"Vodka." '_Like he doesn't have too much of it…'_

"A scarf I made." _'Again with the like he doesn't have too much of it…'_

"And I found his favorite thing when he was a little boy, his matryoshka collection~" Belarus then immediately turned to the basket in interest. This would give her a few ideas next time on what to give him for his birthday.

Although, there was a feeling this time where she felt a little jealous. Not because she couldn't give Russia anything but the fact that her sister trekked all the way here to just drop off a gift for Russia and not her little sister. It seemed stupid to her because at the same time she was hurting herself.

At the same time, Belarus didn't want Ukraine here; she wanted Russia all to herself and try to bond with him. But it just never worked.

"It…looks nice." Belarus said quietly, staring at the gift basket. Ukraine smiled at her work, still hoping her little brother would like it.

"Really?" Belarus thought she was pushing too much.

"…Yeah…" She still couldn't determine if her jealousy was for her sister making a gift or because she was jealous of her own sister herself.

oOo

Later that night, after the game, Canada decided to stay at his brother's house. America kindly found some blankets and pillows for his brother and helped him turn the living room couch into a bed, since he had no guest room in his New York home. After the two made the make-shift bed the two brothers bid good night.

However, Canada was going to stay up for a bit. He wanted to check out this Fanfiction site. Pulling out his iPhone, he tapped on the Safari icon to get into the internet and Google searched the website; he forgot if it was .com or .net.

He remembered the show he was 'practically in' was in Anime. Now the show made it to 4th popular Anime on the site. He was nervous now; his hands slightly shook as he entered the listings of stories. He was surprised on the many stories there were and also how many his brother was in.

He just searched himself and he was pissed off at first. "Really? Me committing suicide? The hell?" Really now.

"I'm actually kind of happy that I'm not always remembered, it leaves me as a peaceful country. No war threats, nothing. People don't get it, sheesh." He complained quietly as he scrolled down some more. There were stories of him and America as little kids with France and England portrayed as parents, which he soon realized what 'FACE' meant. Others was self-centric with him still thinking of suicide.

'_I'm not suicidal! How many times do I have to say it?' _

By then, he understood why everyone was so scared of this site. They paired you up with the most random person ever.

And the person you know the most.

AmeCan and PruCan.

His new fear. He couldn't sleep that night with the mental images damaging his brain.

oOo

**A/N:** As you can tell, I'm fucking in love with Instagram. And I haven't been using it for 24 hours yet. X'D I only have three pictures up but I'm "gennathefrenchfry" all lower case.

I just keep loving this puppy on there :D IT'S SSOOOO CUUTTEEE. Follow da0da. It's the cutest puppy ever. I'm serious.

ANYWAY. Anybody watching UEFA lately? Germany and Italy are competiting tomorrow. GERMANY AND ITALY.

LOOOOL

So in celebration I wrote a little thing in here. I did make a one-shot and was about to post it but then I got the idea from Instagram and decided to connect those together. So yea. I just did a time skip. And how fitting it was because the two Italy brothers versing the two German brothers, and found themselves on Instagram. Now those three fangirls are going help destroy- I mean help get the countries together. Out of the possibly millions of fangirls that are trying to do that.

So I didn't do the Asian family, but I will soon. It would just drag this chapter if I did. Also, I'm clicking things together because I don't want to keep adding and adding. It gets repetitive after awhile. So thank god for Social Media Apps. I also added a little BelarusxRussiaxUkraine in there, then Canada discovering why America was so freaked out.

:D

oOo

_I will reply to your reviews soon, I just have so much in my life with family and vacations and whatnot. I sincerely thank you all! _

oOo

**Next Chapter:** Media Crash


	15. Media Crash

**Warning(s):** Can't forget those Germancest fangirls, now can we?

**Extra Info:** All I can say is enjoy c:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

**Chapter 15:** _Media Crash_

"Well, we're screwed."

Japan sighed quietly at his friend's words. In all honesty, Hungary practically forced him to join in this project and he's been guilty about everything. He wasn't saying that he disliked her; it was that he didn't want to draw attention to himself when all the other countries found out about their blackmailing.

"Hungary-chan…we really shouldn't continue this…" He suggested, slightly biting his lip. He almost froze at Hungary's reaction; he was expecting the scary side of her. Instead she glowered and plopped down to the ground with her head thrown back.

"But…I just want everyone to be happy together, you know?"

"It's not going to work like that…we need something more than-"

_**YOU GOT MAIL**_

The two almost jumped from the laptop's loud volume, both scurrying to the laptop. Hungary opened up her email and noticed this was an unrecognizable email address. Suspicious, she opened it.

**To:** AnonymousFish ^ thissitedoesntexist . c o m

**From:** AnonymousHook ^ donteventrylookingthisup . c o m

**Subject:** N/A

_I know who you are. You two are too easy to figure out. I am the only one who knows who you two are. I also know there's one country behind this email and the other continuing her shenanigans._

_You have to be careful these days, Japan and Hungary, technology is much more advanced._

_The next World Meeting is in three weeks, I suggest you stop what you're doing right now. _

_If you don't?_

_You two are going to be in a big mess._

_-Anonymous Hook_

…

"FUCK." Japan winced at Hungary's tone of voice. He saw her slam her laptop shut and pace around the room mumbling incoherent words. Japan bit his lip thinking of ways to cover this up. He had one close call with America and now he didn't want to be found out.

There just had to be a way.

"Japan?" The Japanese man faced the woman who seemed to have an idea.

"What is it?"

"Do you know how to hack into emails?" He blinked, remembering some.

"A few, why?"

"I want to find out where this guy…or girl lives. Like their IP address so we know who to avoid." She smirked at her new idea whilst walking back to reopen her laptop. Japan, on the other hand, seemed to get the idea.

"You mean…you want to continue blackmailing?"

She turned to him as if he were an idiot, "Uh, yeah? But were not going to let this douchebag get in our way of things. But we're going to send out more meaningful things, something the two desired pairings we choose possibly think other if they really like their partner that way. You get what I'm saying?"

Japan smiled contently, "Now that's what I was trying to offer earlier."

"Plus, it's not really blackmailing anymore. I just wanted to get my laughs earlier and then it came back to me…heheh…" She said a bit awkwardly at the end, remembering when Prussia came over. Japan silently snickered.

"Except…I'm still finding the bastard that did that. They're going to pay. Not by money but…" She cracked her knuckles and Japan winced once more knowing how strong Hungary was. Now he was going to be backfired. In a few seconds the Hungarian was back to her normal self, Japan teaching her how to hack the email and get in.

Except the owner seemed to know how to protect himself/herself well, they couldn't find out where he lived. Discouraged, the two wrote down plans for the future and began searching for meaningful stories and beautiful artwork buried in the internet.

It was going to be a long night for the two.

oOo

Canada was praising his invisibility for the past month.

Although he couldn't bear seeing his brother America, Prussia, his caretakers from his younger years France and England, or anyone else that he was paired up the most in fanfiction writing sites.

The scary thought was that Hetalia was now the third most written Anime in Fanfiction. That was horrifying to him.

But he couldn't stop reading them. He just couldn't. He would leave 'Anonymous' reviews on people's artwork that actually turned out very well and soon began to accept that he was known to the Hetalia fandom and fans would often write about him. Despite some horrifying stories, he actually began to like some. He was just uncomfortable around his family and friends.

Hopefully his invisibility will be strong as ever until this 'Fandom chaos', as some countries called it when joking around, ends.

He heard Liechtenstein finding out what was in those boxes and why her brother was so distant from that day. She hasn't been the same since and Canada would often pity her as she was sometimes paired up for missions with some of those countries.

The Nordics were somewhat distant but still kept their close family relations, except Denmark seemed oblivious to everything.

The BTT found themselves dying from laughter as they mentioned some stories and pictures they found, even if they were all in it.

Things were just really different around the countries and it kind of worried the Canadian.

Except when some countries discussed some issues in their economy one day, everyone stopped at the loud yelling of a German nation.

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?" _

"_Bruder, calm down. It's just those fangirls acting up again."_

"_HOW CAN YOU HAVE A STRAIGHT FACE WHILE READING THIS?"_

"_I'm pretty awesome in this aren't I?"_

Most countries went up against the wall to hear the brothers conversing in the other room, some giggling and others murmuring what was possibly going on.

"_Bruder, this…do people really think of this? Just…mein gott."_

"_Luddy, every country has been through it."_

"_It's just so wrong."_

"_Says the guy that has a huge collection of porn and watches or reads it with a straight face."_

The others listening to them toppled over laughing at Prussia's comeback, grabbing their sides. Some countries snickered as if they already knew, or they really did know about Germany's knack for porn. Canada had to cover his mouth from laughing.

"_Bruder?"_

"_Yes dear bruder of mine~?"_

"_Get out."_

"_Oh come on-"_

"_Get. Out."_

The only thing that was still bothering Canada was the sentence 'It's just those fangirls acting up again'. They hadn't done anything harmful yet and he wonders how they got the countries' emails or other ways of contact. But then again he heard from his brother about 'Anonymous Fish' and he knew that it was a country.

He had a slight suspicion Anonymous Fish and the fangirls were working together somehow.

oOo

"I think I found my first target~!" Hungary choked, reading a depressing story she had just finished. Japan, weary from staying up, yawned and stared at the screen. Before he could even get out of his blurry eyesight mode, Hungary had pulled the device away from him and began sending it to her 'target'

"Who is it going to be?"

Hungary smiled contently, feeling as if she were warm inside, "You'll see tomorrow hopefully."

oOo

**A/N:** THAT EXPLAINS YOUR ANON REVIEWS. IT'S CANADA GUYS.

GET IT? _GEEEETTTT IIIIIIT_? :D

I had to do that. Sorry.

^ will resemble the 'at' sign (for emails) now.

Sorry for the really late update. My computer died and now I got a new laptop :D. So I'll update faster. But then again school is starting soon, but still I will update faster than almost two months. The longest wait in future updates will hopefully be about two-three weeks.

So guys, I know this is going to discourage some of you but I want uncommon pairings/crack pairings in this. But it still makes sense. Like let's say Lilli ends up with China. Something like that. It could be yaoi/yuri/straight whatever. I just want to make this story different. I'm not saying I dislike USUK, Spamano, Gerita, ect. Just something new for once, you know? C:

I do have some in mind (I'm not telling of course C:) but you can suggest some final pairings. OOOORRRR you can still request a few pairings that still find themselves out on Fanfiction and other sites. They will find out about other sites~ -insert evil grin here-

I'm saying this becaauussssee. I'm hoping this would end around the late twenty to thirty chapter mark. Somewhere around there c:.

I hope you understand and thank you all! See you all in the next update :D

oOo

**Next Chapter:** Strike I


	16. Strike I

**Warning(s):** None really, just barely any humor. Maybe none at all.

**Extra Info:** It's a filler and romance hints. Can you believe it? :D I'm also starting on those requests! Goodness I'm actually doing something right :'D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

oOo

**Chapter 16:** _Strike I_

Japan sensed something off during the G8 meeting.

Northern Italy was shifting uncomfortably in his seat time to time, Germany leaned back in his chair and doze off, America was actually paying attention, Russia had a smile that actually didn't seem threatening, France was writing the important aspects of China's speech, and England's hands were tangled in his hair as if he were in agony.

The one thing that really stood out to the Japanese country was that Germany was actually dozing off. He wasn't sure if it was something about China or something was completely wrong. He never saw Germany so relaxed. But then England look distressed and not even making eye contact with anyone. His eyes were just staring at the blank piece of white paper staring back at him. He was frozen as ice.

Or maybe he was just dreaming because of his lack of sleep last night with Hungary. He could even feel the dark circles forming under his eyes already. His eyes wavered over to the far end of the room where the only drink they had was water. Nice, cold water. But he knew it would be rude to stand up right in the middle of China's speech so he could just get a drink. He decided to wait until recess.

Just then, China stopped speaking, and the rest decided to take a fifteen minute break. Japan blinked, recess came _that_ fast.

And he could already feel eyes boring into his head.

Something was really off.

He got out of the room, trying to be relaxed as possible.

"Ah! Japan, I need to speak with you about the topic." Japan paled at China's voice; he literally didn't even pay attention to the topic. He turned around to face the elder nation turning on his listening face. Instead China was making a hand movement to follow him to the far end of the hallway.

This was just getting weird.

Hesitantly, he followed the Chinese until he stopped and looked panicked. "You need to help me, aru."

Of course that 'aru' came in whenever he was nervous or scared. It kind of grew on Japan since he learned to get used to it when he was little but it's still annoying after time to time.

"Eh?"

China heaved a sigh. "You know Anonymous Fish right?"

"…Yes…" Japan said, trying not to let his nervousness show through.

China seemed oblivious. "That bastard is striking again, aru! And it targeted me and…"

Japan blinked once more, "And?"

The other just let out a humph, "And England."

'_Oh so that's who Hungary chose.' _

"Japan? Say something, aru…"

"I honestly don't know what to say. I need to know how you feel about this, China-san…" He responded; a bit stunned from Hungary's choice. He would have thought she would target America and England. A strange mind that lady has.

China huffed and drew his eyes away from him, "Well honestly we're on good terms now, aru…but I really think of him as a close friend. That anonymous fish can go die for all I care. He or she is making everything awkward, aru!"

Yes, everyone wanted to kill Anonymous Fish right now, or really just Japan.

'_Three weeks until the world meeting…we have to make this work before everyone finds out…'_ Japan thought intently.

"Japan, you really are out of it today…"

"Sorry, didn't get enough sleep I was making last preparations for today's meeting." Japan said slowly getting back to reality. "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about the topic?"

China shook his head, chuckling, "No, that was just a decoy. I couldn't really say it aloud when England was around, aru. Anyway we should get back." Japan agreed and went back to the six broken into pairs or threes talking about the topic and making resolutions for the next world meeting to either agree or disagree on.

Then he saw the water. He almost forgot. He swore he almost saw heavenly lights around the glorious pitcher and empty glasses just waiting to be filled with water. His throat became parched as he began walking towards it, his hand almost gravitating towards the handle of the pitcher.

"Wait, Japan. Hold on for just a moment." Japan grumbled silently at the Englishman's interruption.

He turned to face him, giving a polite smile, "Yes?"

"Follow me for just one moment if you may." Japan mentally sighed just wanting to have at least one sip of water, that's it. He gave in and followed him almost the same exact place where China summoned him to.

England didn't look at composed as he would usually be, "Japan, for god's sake, how can you be so straight faced all the bloody time?"

Japan was either debating that England was stressed over the topic or it was the same as China's situation. He was definitely betting China's situation. "Well, my people are often quiet and hide their emotions so we're just composed all the time really…why?"

England sighed heavily, "Just Anonymous Fish is making its appearance again and I happened to be one of the first victims along with China. Seriously, this is just getting ridiculous. I mean, you could be next Japan! Who knows, everyone has been attacked so far, I know it. They just don't want to speak about it." He lost his breath from talking rapid English to the point where Japan could barely understand his blabbering.

"Igirisu…please it's just-"

"Japan, have you been targeted? Have you?" Japan had to think fast but he nodded either way. "I don't want to pry but who were you with? You don't have to answer."

"I'd rather not."

"That's fine, then. But this whole thing…we need to track this person down and stop it…Everyone is betting Hungary since this is really her thing but she said she stopped blackmailing and helped America and I out...but I was wondering if you could help me find Anonymous Fish, Japan." Now he was in deep trouble, opening his mouth to answer the bell rung softly for the meeting to start again. England gave a hand motion that he would talk to him again and began walking towards the room.

Not only did he ever get his water but he knew this wasn't turning out the way he and Hungary expected it to be.

oOo

"Alright G7, we got some suspects."

China and England were standing in the front both eyeing the five sitting in front of them. England dropped down his papers on the table, listing his suspects. America had grabbed the papers whilst the others came close to see.

**Suspects:**

*Hungary

*Belarus

*Canada

*Japan

"…England."

"Yes, America?"

"Why is my brother on here?"

"…You have a brother, America? How come I never met him?" Northern Italy piped up, already frowning.

"Dude, he's the second largest country in the world and you don't-"

"America, focus." England interrupted pointing to the list the American was holding. "The reason why he's on there is because he's invisible, he could be anywhere, getting ideas, and has this odd personality trembling when he sees countries filing into a normal room. He's quite suspicious."

America frowned but nodded, he could never see his brother that way.

"Hungary…America and I talked to her personally a while back. She said she got blackmailed herself but I can't trust her quite yet. This is really more her thing."

"England, let's not jump to conclusions. I can't really imagine her doing this; she would only share it with Japan, yes?" France said, his head resting on the palms of his hands. England bit his lip bitterly at France proving him wrong.

"Yes but-" England shook his head rapidly, "Anyway, Belarus we think she's letting off steam-"

"Hold on, you're blaming my sister?" Russia asked in a strong tone of voice, a few shivered at his slight glare.

"Russia, there are reasons why loved ones can be suspects-"

"But she would never do that!"

"Russia, please-"

Out of nowhere he held his pipe, a violet aura surrounding his figure as he menacingly stared at the English nation. "She would never do such a thing…"

England kept his poker face while China was trembling next to him, he also spotted Northern Italy clutching to Germany for dear life. "A-anyway, this next country is rather odd one."

"HOLD ON-"

"America, yes he's your friend but can we just stay on topic? Please? For heaven's sake." He mumbled the last part. China began to take over the topic.

"What England's trying to say is besides talking about the meeting's topic earlier today, we decided to talk to him one at a time about Anonymous Fish. Reason why England and I are standing here is because we were attacked by the blackmailer."

The five gave each other looks of surprise or a face that said 'I knew that was going to happen.'

"So you could say Anonymous fish made a comeback. But instead of those…other…stories…they were different…aru…" China said a bit nervously, he could feel England's eyes on him making him more flustered. He shook his head rapidly, "But Japan just acted like he would everyday it really seems weird."

"Wait…I remember something." Everyone turned to America who had the look of pure shock. "I remember when Japan was alone in one of the meeting rooms, checking his laptop so I came over and asked if we could hang and I saw one thing on his computer."

"America, what was it? This may be incriminating evidence!" England pressed everyone else almost just as intrigued.

America looked as if he were about to chicken out not wanting to accuse his friend, but he was being pressed on it and there was no way he could back out, "It said Anonymous Fish."

Silence.

"America? Was it an email? Did he get one or was he _sending _one?" China asked, breaking the small silence. Anyone could easily tell from China's voice that he was very suspicious of Japan with the exaggeration of the word 'sending'.

America had a slight memory but he didn't want to accuse him. He now knew it was him but he just wasn't ready for him to be hated on. He couldn't bare seeing Japan like that. "I…I don't remember. All I saw was Anonymous Fish."

Everyone else sighed in defeat. "We might just have to look into to it more…" England announced, writing a tally mark next to Japan imagining it as a strike _'two more and you're out…'_. The meeting adjourned soon after that, all seven countries filing out except with China at a rather faster pace.

"China, wait."

oOo

"Goodness, Japan you look awful!" Taiwan exclaimed as her older brother entered the household, quickly pouring a glass of green tea and handing it to him. "Here take this."

Japan gladly took the small cup of the hot drink and drank it down, sighing afterwards. "Just a long day…"

Taiwan glowered, "Those meetings really tire you out."

"I am a first world country, Taiwan. I'm in meetings constantly. You know this." She felt herself break at her country name; he must be angry or frustrated. But she didn't want to back off; she wanted to make him feel better.

Japan placed the tea cup on the small table and stood silently, Taiwan was silent not wanting to make him more furious. She'd seen Japan angry many times in the past; she didn't want to experience them again.

"Onii-sama?" Her hands flew to her mouth immediately, almost forgetting how long it had been since she said that. But she could see him slightly tremble, she slowly backed away. It would bring back memories to Japan. "I'm sorry that just slipped out of my mouth-"

She stopped when Japan turned to her, his face surprised. "But…that was long ago-"

"I-I know I know…it's just back then whenever you seemed angry you would be in that exact position where I was behind you and you would be really stressed…just forget about it…" Her face flushed from embarrassment, she was only throwing awkward moments and bad memories back into his head.

Japan came closer to Taiwan. Taiwan was growing flustered, scared that he might hurt her. He did the exact opposite. She felt Japan's soft hand ruffle her hair, muttering an apology, and heard him walking down the hallway towards his room.

Taiwan stood stunned remembering the days when he would do that just before leaving for the day and smiled at her when leaving, he would come back way late into the night or maybe days and weeks later wounded and mortally wounded.

She felt her eyes well up in tears.

oOo

**A/N:**

Igirisu –United Kingdom (As far as I know, there' no Japanese word for England, Scotland, Wales, or Northern Ireland. You can only the United Kingdom. I used this word since Japan is giving high respect by calling him 'United Kingdom'. Also England-san sounds weird to me :'D)

Onii-sama - Showing very high respect to your older brother.

/I fail at Japanese and many other languages/

First of all, I loved writing this chapter. I LOVE WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS, GAH.

Goodness me, there's a filler and hints of romance (Finally!). But these may not be the final pairings, so don't keep your hopes up.

Now America knows who Anonymous Fish. Now there are two people who know for sure. Wonder who that other person can be. Ofcourseiwouldknow –derp- Also cliffhanger on the Iggychu /slapped/

I'm starting highschool :I It's weird since I'm turning 16 and I'm a Freshman. It's a long story how that happened but one thing I can tell you was I was not held back. But I got my stuff and schedule out of the way yesterday and school starts really soon. I'm just going on a trip for about two days for my mom's b-day. So I felt like updating beforehand since this was already done~

Also I have a new story up called 'Secrets Behind the Monitor', the main pairing is Kimchiburger but there's very few side pairings. c:

*IggyChu suggested by – missnoodlechan

*A few people wanted to see Taiwan x Japan

See you in the next update!

oOo

I can't leave out our anon reviewers!

**AnonymousFish: ** OHAIJAPAN- /cough/ Clever indeed xD You had me almost break my nose from snickering from that choice of name xD Hungary x Belarus? We shall see.

**AmiMiyukiOwariON:** ohmigawd. You are amazing ;A; thank you! -huggles- Those pairings, ilovethefirstonethebestsince it'smyOTP{3 anyway, we shall see what happens –disappears into thin air

**HetaliaFanGirl:** Glad I updated because it's been almost two months xD I'm glad you're liking it ^^HongIce…Hmm~ We shall see :D. I remember mentioning them in the intro where they just sat there with poker faces :'D

**Katrina:** Ikr? :D It was? –still glad my sense of humor is in pretty good shape- Norway and Belarus, we shall also see~

oOo

**Next Chapter: **More Targets


	17. More Attacks

**Warning(s):** Nations high on helium. More North Korea.

**Extra Info: **Yes, you read that right.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

**Chapter 17:** _More Attacks._

"England, aru?" China had turned to England, defeated that he hadn't escaped the rendevous building in time. The Briton shifted his eyes around the empty hallway and inhaled lightly.

"Look, we need to resolve this."

"Yes, I know. We need to resolve the Anonymous Fish case and once we find him or her we can put him or her through a week's worth of torture and put them into hard labor, aru." China said bluntly. England just blinked, surprised by China's response. "Or we can sell him or her on eBay. I don't care, aru." China wanted to punch himself with all the 'aru's'

"W-well we definitely need to solve that but what I meant was that we just need to talk about our 'attack'." China was hoping he wouldn't talk about this. But he was right, things needed to be resolved and China was just acting childish. He grumbled mentally at calling himself childish. He should be the mature one in this case.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Look, almost everyone has been put through this. I mean, look at the Nordics, they're fine!"

"Yea, but take a look at Liechtenstein and Switzerland, aru." He saw England sigh a bit, obviously getting irritated.

"That's a different story they just hadn't resolved anything." England paused seeing China still waiting for him to say something. England scratched his head. "I don't want our friendship to be strained just because of some fanfiction. Let's just push this away and just forget about it, all right?"

China was silent; of course he needed more convincing than just 'pushing it all away'. The again, this was just a fan fiction and it wasn't going to do anything to them. He smiled at his fellow English nation. "Well then, how about some tea at my house? The tea here tastes like shit."

England smiled at the Chinese man brightly for automatically 'forgetting about it'. "I thought you'd never ask."

oOo

With thirty nations in a meeting room, you'd expect them either to be sleeping or actually listening, or blasting ringtones from their phones to cause a distraction. Or in America's case, he would throw paper planes across the room to England just to annoy him.

Neither nation even spoke except for Russia explaining his ideas for today's topic, nuclear non-proliferation. All eyes were darted towards the Russian, mostly all eyes were stealing glances at the North Korean.

America wasn't scared; North Korea would just sit politely at the meeting room. He didn't look like he was going to snap, so why was almost everyone else trembling? It was probably this topic, everyone was 99.9% sure North Korea was going to snap about giving up nuclear weapons.

No, North Korea just sat diligently and listened to Russia throughout the entire meeting until recess.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"_WHAT?"_

Everyone froze where they were when they heard a Belarusian speak rapid Russian* at her iPhone. Russia was the only one making visible movements, hearing his sister stomp closer back to the hallway. Russia braced himself, covering his face as she came menacingly down the hallway. Instead, she gave an icy slap to poor Lithuania across the face with her ice cold hand. Lithuania whimpered at the pain, but Belarus only made it worse by shoving her phone in his pained face.

"Did you do this?" She almost screeched whilst Lithuania pushing it slightly away and taking a look at it. He studied the written paragraph...no story and realized it was him and Belarus as a pairing. He always admired the Belarusian but he wouldn't 'force' it upon her.

"N-no of course not, I would never-"

Twenty seven countries stared while the twenty eighth one, Russia, seethed with hidden anger, but his infamous violet aura surrounding him instead, staring intently at Lithuania. "Lithuania? Did you do this to get closer to my sister?"

Lithuania craned his eyes to Russia, shaking uncontrollably, "O-of course not, I would n-never do such a thing!"

"Oh, look, balloons." All eyes turned to America. Almost as if the current situation disappeared from the world. The American had peeked into another room and found a forest of balloons inside. A wicked grin cracked on to his face as he had a great idea. He went along inside, some countries following, and kept back out with the balloons he could carry. He took one balloon, untied the string wrapped around the end of the balloon, and sucked in the helium.

"America, what are you doing-"

"Holy crap, guys, this is awesome!" America exclaimed with a high pitched voice. Just then, the silence had broken with laughter at the American's voice. He smiled profoundly and sucked in more helium. "Hey guys, what day is it today?"

Everyone was cracking up, barely able to answer, "What?"

"IT'S FRIDAY BITCHES. WE GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY." With more countries almost dying of laughter, South Korea had made his way to a balloon and managed to untie the string and sucked in some helium.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE." The South Korean had then burst into the dance, with America soon joining in remembering when South Korea had introduced him to the song and dance. A few more countries had recognized the dance and song, some singing and dancing along, while a few more countries took a balloon to join in the madness.

"EH~ SEXY LADY. OP OP OP OP OP EH EH EH EH~" More countries began to get high on helium, especially America and South Korea.

England had limped towards China and smiled weakly, highly induced with helium, "Hey China."

China, also gave in and soon became high intoxicated with helium, laughed at the Briton and looked at him, "What?"

"What if…we could like…totally have a sleepover and sell stuff on eBay and sell it for unbelievably high prices and people will order them but we will never….give it to them and just take…take the money."

Yes, they were drunk on helium. "Naaah, we could still have that sleepover though."

"Reaallly? Like last night?"

China looked at him as if he was crazy, but China's face was still slightly deranged form the helium, "Wait whhaattt."

"China, you totally streaked in pubbbllliicc."

"You weren't at myyyy hoouussee."

"But South Korea took pictures and all that shhiizzz." China just flipped his ponytail and spinned around in his helium induced attitude.

"Whatever, post them on facebook or something." Unfortunately, South Korea had heard the last few bits of the conversation and was locked into his mind. He smiled evilly already, anticipating to go home and start his plan.

Meanwhile, Belarus and North Korea, who had somehow got convinced to suck in some helium, had gotten along and were laughing with their high pitched voices. North Korea and Belarus shared some similar traits just wanting to be with their brothers and had formed a new, but very strange, friendship.

Poland was running up and down the hallway, obsessed with the helium and started laugh maniacally. Lithuania was enjoying himself as he, too, was laughing hysterically as he was riding on Poland's back.

America and South Korea sang songs and danced to them, still sucking in the helium, and got drunk quickly with the helium. They started slapping each other weakly and randomly busted out laughing for no reason at all.

The BTT was singing a beautiful song as a trio with a beautiful harmony and melody. Just imagine them with helium induced voices. Now you have the chipmunks, European style.

After a while the nations grew dizzy and a few collapsed to the ground from overdosing on too much helium. England, North and South Korea, and America were the ones that were still awake totally not noticing the 'sleeping' bodies on the hallway ground.

England managed to step on a few on the way to America who happened to get a little sick from the helium. "You git! Do you realise how much …trouble you caused?" America almost went into a laughing fit from England's accent to high pitched, thus, the American earning a cold, hard slap across the cheek.

America's eyes were fully widened and awake, "Whoa…just…ooowwww"

"Finally you got back to you senses and somewhat normal voice…"

"Pfft, your voice-"

"America. Shut up. For once." America arched an eyebrow at him; of course he wasn't interested in England's discipline. England crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow as well. Toes were tapping, fingers were hitting against shirt sleeves, and there was an awkward silence.

Except South Korea was slowly inching behind the American when he made full eye contact with his brother, North Korea. America didn't notice at all. He didn't even notice the South Korean tugging on his sleeve; he was in a serious eye contact competition with England at the moment.

The tugging became more noticeable when South Korea was tugging harder. It dragged South Korea to the point where he literally dragged America by the coat sleeve as quickly as possible. England froze, wondering how America was not reacting to anything so far. So he still had to be in the helium induced stage…

"Whoooa England you're getting smallerrrrr…dduuuuuddeee this is like the matrix or something." Except North Korea was coming to the picture and America slowly noticed him. He kept his 'Come at me bro' face until he realized that he was being dragged like a blanket by South Korea.

America got out of the Korean's grasp and stood just a few feet away from the North Korean.

"Okay, okay. What now?" America asked, sighing a bit as his head began to feel light-headed.

"Reunification."

South Korea winced slightly, it seemed impossible to happen since of the two different governments and ways of life. The two grew so different in just a short amount of time. He could feel America bit his lip.

"I will burn South Korea in a sea of fire if I have to go further-"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa…whoa. Ever tried talking it out?"

"Oh yes." A glare fired straight at South Korea who winced once again, this wasn't what his brother used to be, not this crazy.

"Look, we separated you two for a reason. This is one of them. Just…just…uuraaghh." The American collapsed to the floor from his heavy intake of helium earlier, leaving South Korea exposed to his brother. South Korea froze like a block of ice, his eye twitching.

North Korea moved his eyes from the collapsed America then to his brother who was just glued to the floor.

"…"

"…"

"…Look-"

"You're mine."

South Korea moved slightly as North Korea began speed walking towards him. That's when South Korea bursted into a mad dash around the building, trying to find the nearest elevator. He could hear North following close behind.

Once a hallway with elevators appeared, he rapidly pressed the down button until one offered to let him in. He practically leaped into it and pressed a random number repeatedly and became more frantic when he saw North Korea lurking by. "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuucccckkk"

The elevator closed, leaving South Korea by himself. "Phew, all I need to do is just ask the South Korean embassy if they can give me some place to stay and then I-"

The elevator doors opened only to reveal the elevator across from him release a country from its clutches. That country just most likely won the award for the creepiest facial expression ever.

"Brother, why are you running away?" Almost immediately South Korea began pressing the 'close doors' button for dear life. But the doors decided to mock him since they wouldn't even budge, which allowed his brother entrance to the elevator. The doors finally closed, locking the two in. South Korea quickly pressed the button for the next floor so he could get out of here as quickly as possible.

The elevator gave out, midway through traveling up. The machine came to a full stop, the lights turned to pitch black, and the doors wouldn't unlock.

"Maybe instead of a sea of fire maybe we should do a sea of darkness…"

South Korea began pounding on the elevator doors.

oOo

_**COMPOSE**_

**To:** UnitedStatesofAmerica ^ us. g o v , RepublicofKorea ^ rok . g o v

**From:** AnonymousFish

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Canada ^ ca . g o v, Seychelles ^ sey . g o v

**From:** AnonymousFish

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> RussianFederation ^ russ . g o v, England ^ Uk . g o v

**From:** AnonymousFish

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> RepublicofAustria ^ ROA . g o v ^ Prussia ^ UN . g o v

**From:** AnonymousFish

* * *

><p>"Hehehe~"<p>

oOo

**A/N:**

*I made up the sites once again, I did not add links to stories that Hungary would be sending.

*I put Prussia's email address as 'UN' for United Nations. It just seemed to make sense...barely.

*I made Belarus speak Russian. Even though they do speak Belarusian there, I would guess she'd use Russian more especially when her brother is around.

So you're wondering why I added the helium part in there. Recently I went to a cosplay birthday party and I was Female!America. Unfortunately, my friend didn't come as Germany but Kaito. So a friend started breathing helium and sang happy birthday to my friend, Alex. All of us grabbed a balloon and began saying weird things.

Our Loki cosplayer said "I need more helium, mortal."

Two cat cosplayers said the pledge of allegiance in my honor. C:

I started singing the American national anthem and started complaining about politics.

Kaito said 'America looks dead sexy in a mini skirt' Which I had laughed my ass off.

Then someone started singing 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston.

Then Kaito said Japan was a seme and with my drunk!Fem!America I responded with a 'That's hot.'

xD Oh yea, we also went to a starbucks. Someone filmed us doing the caramelldansen. Don't mind us, we're just weird. Then we played a real life Ao Oni game and it scared the shit out of all of us. They just pop out of friggen nowhere. Then we overdosed on French chocolate.

School started and I have to study for everything, so hopefully I'll keep on my update schedule. It's been exactly three weeks. See you in the next update!

oOo

**Next Chapter:** Falling Down


	18. Falling Down

**Warning(s):** Korea angst.

**Extra Info:** So I got one thing updated.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

**Chapter 18:** _Falling Down_

"I think this is fun, almost like old times."

"Okay, so you think being trapped in a pitch black elevator with someone that fucking wants to kill you so they can be together again is fun? Gee, I have to agree."

"Really?"

"No." South Korea could feel his brother's intense stare; it was giving him very noticeable shivers as he tried to back away.

"Why do you hate me?" North Korea asked, dejectedly. South Korea winced; his brother changed so much over a century. Before the Japanese occupation North Korea was much different than today, but during the Japanese rule…North changed and changed. His views were completely changed when the Soviet Union, now Russia, had formed a government different from South's. Temporary, it was only meant to be temporary.

South Korea shook his head rapidly; he could never get rid of that painful scar in his head. "You."

"…I didn't ask who. I said why-"

"Just how much you changed!"

"I can say the same thing myself!" South Korea immediately turned silent after North Korea's exclamation. He couldn't see North, not in the pitch black. North slammed the elevator wall with a balled fist. South didn't flinch. Only angered seethed through him.

"Then why do you act like this?!"

"Why do you act like that?!"

"URGH!" South slammed his head against the elevator wall. He heaved a sigh in frustration, his hand stuck to the wall.

North spoke up, "I'm only doing what's best for us."

"Oh, by setting a fucking sea of fire? So you want to kill me? Do you want to kill the northern defectors in _my_ country? You're not only hurting me, you're also hurting yourself!" His eyes turned to where North was standing. "Do you know the aftermath that will happen afterwards? Our people will be starving, sick, injured, and a lot will be dead. A lot of other countries are going to go through our shit. It's going to be decades, maybe even a century before everything is back to normal-"

"Shut up! I know that! Do you think I haven't learnt anything sixty years ago?" South Korea didn't know if his eyes were playing with him, but he could see North's lips quiver.

He had to go with his eyes playing with him. "Then why do you make most of your people suffer, why do you threaten people with nukes, why-"

"It's not me, it's my government!" North exclaimed with anger, "Do you know how much I want your government? I don't want my people to suffer, I don't want everyone to be scared of me; I just want everyone to be free, god dammit!" North fell to his knees and slammed the ground.

South was silent; his arms were crossed and he stared at his brother intently. He didn't know how to feel, he never saw North break down like this since 1910.

"Everyone loves you and I…I have to stand up for myself."

"Not everyone loves me; I have enemies too, North. You have-"

"Three allies. You have a hundred eighty eight." South blinked, fully aware of this. "I don't want people to hate me just because of my government…"

The lights began to flicker until they were shining again and the elevator had begun to move to its said destination. South stared at North, North's face hidden beneath his hat. The doors had opened, with North immediately moving out. He didn't look behind, North never looked back.

South stared at his brother's back, his brother's stride as he walked down the hall. He looked strong and fearless in his stride, hiding his reactions to the fight earlier.

South couldn't hide it at all, he felt bitter.

oOo

"I knew it. I so knew it." America had announced. He didn't even open the email sent by 'Anonymous Fish'. Just the name of the person who sent it annoyed him.

'_Come on, Japan, you know better.' _

With a hot cup of coffee in hand, he slid out of his chair and trudged out of the coffee room. Despite from fainting earlier, he was only slightly fatigued. But that email just threw everything off. He just wanted one day where absolutely no one was concerned about the Anonymous Fish issue.

Just one day.

That's all he asked for.

And something high in sugar to make him wake up. The coffee wasn't doing its magic.

"Wah!"

Something really high in sugar would do right now.

"Oh man, Korea, didn't see you there!" America exclaimed, patting the Korean on the back. "Sorry man!"

South Korea brushed himself off, laughing hesitantly, "Nah it's fine. You okay though? You just suddenly died or something."

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Do you have anything that has loads of sugar in it? I feel like I'm going to drop dead again…" South Korea immediately searched through his pockets, finding nothing edible at all. America sighed, swallowing a mouthful of scalding coffee to try to make his eyes open a bit more.

"Sorry. I have nothing."

"Jesus Christ I feel like I'm going to die." America complained, his eyes already drooping. "Everyone else is out cold as well."

…

South Korea smirked, "It was totally worth it."

"You bet." A vibration sound was heard from the Korean's pocket, signaling a new email.

"Oh dear god."

"What?"

"I hope it's not him…" South Korea muttered inaudibly, pulling out his phone.

"…Who?" South Korea ignored him for a couple of moments, the Korean's eyes suddenly twitching from the phone's screen. America was getting antsy, wanting to know why his friend was not answering him at all. "Korea, dude? Everything okay?"

America's eyes followed the Korean's thumb as it was reading the emails. His face continued its twitching as he read the content.

"I got to go." South Korea suddenly remarked, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"What?"

"See you at the next meeting, all right?" America was cut off with Korea leaving in a scurry. America looked behind him where the meeting room was.

"Well I'm not cleaning the mess over there by myself."

oOo

On his way home, South Korea was trying his best to not check his email. The evil email almost everyone had gotten so far that would ruin their reputation and tarnish communication with others.

That email was sent from the infamous Anonymous Fish.

South Korea heard many times that Anonymous fish had been sending emails and other ways of transporting 'goods' to others. He heard the many problems that happened between countries and how they drifted away or acted awkward around each other.

But that blue dot next to the email was tempting to press. But he remembered the lessons he learned from China back when he was little. Temptation can be resisted. The Korean repeated that over and over in his head, turning his attention to somewhere else. Such as the beautiful Pacific Ocean they were flying over.

Beautiful scenery, fluffy clouds, many fish in the sea…

"God dammit, now when I think of fish I think of Anonymous fish…" The Korean's eye widened, "What if…China was anonymous fish and whenever I thought of eating fish I would think of eating- WHAT AM I THINKING?" He stole a glance behind him, no one.

"Wait, what if China was Anonymous fish? And the recent attack he got earlier was just a decoy to protect his identity…and then he got England into the deal-" Korea flailed his arms rapidly at his marvelous detective skills, "And then England was the one who was sending the emails! So they started out with him and France then other major countries and the other countries until they got to themselves and then continued on. AH HA!"

He did a little victory dance until he realized something. The reason why China let England into the deal. What would England want from China? "Then how come China asked England to be part of the deal- Oh wait! The pictures I took last night…. China offered- …wow, I never knew he had it in him. You go, Aniki!" He ignored his email and went through his pictures to add on Facebook and show it to the world, literally.

He then went to his email to see what 'England' had sent him. South Korea couldn't stop laughing from his discovery and just kept reading the said Fanfiction without knowing who he was with the entire time. He didn't see the genre, characters, or rating until he powered through the chapter. He immediately stopped his giggle fit.

_America/South Korea_

_Humor/Romance_

_Rating: T_

_Words: 25,679_

"Oh I see how it is, China and England." Korea narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'm practically China's 'child' and America is practically England's 'child' so…oh dear god they're setting us up on an arranged marriage! So they sent me something that could make me like America more! NOOOOOOO!"

Korea couldn't sleep with the mental pictures in his mind.

oOo

Canada had seen the unseen, all twenty seven countries out cold in the corridor. He didn't participate in the helium madness because he was trying to get his voice heard for everyone to stop what they were doing and resolve their conflict in the conference room. As a result, they did not listen to him because they continue hear him over their high pitched voices.

Canada stared at the countries lying on the floor, some with foamed mouths and overs with prize winning smiles. He got a bit creeped out from those smiles.

There was a shuffle of feet down behind him. He turned, then knowing he wouldn't be seen anyway. The country that had made the footsteps stopped cold when she saw the twenty seven countries lying on the floor and Canada in the middle of the corridor.

Seychelles looked as if she was going to snap

"Let me explain-"

"Canada, what have you done?"

"I tried telling them not to!"

"Canada, answer the question." Seychelles said slowly. Canada heaved a sigh.

"As stupid as it sounds, America found balloons in the next meeting room over and then sucked the air in them.-"

"Oh god…"

I"I know-but then South Korea joined in then everyone else joined in. I didn't see what happened with both Koreas and America but-"

"Wait wait wait, you let both Koreas leave with America?" Seychelles said her tone almost scared. Canada nodded.

"Shit, when was that?" Canada hesitantly shrugged only to hear her heave a heavy sigh and curse inaudibly.

"Uhhh….." Seychelles was rubbing her temples in attempt to cure her headache.

"Because all of us heard people yelling and singing and we couldn't get anything done in the meeting." Seychelles complained her eyes then scanned the hallway once more. "Look, even France is out cold! No wait that makes sense."

"Yeah. Haha." Canada said. "Speaking of your meeting, anything else happened?"

Seychelles rolled her eyes. "Prussia, another reason why can't get anything down. Speaking of which, why is he at the meetings still? I don't want to be mean but really…he shouldn't even be here…"

Canada shrugged again. "Eh, just Prussia."

"I love how we're just completely ignoring everyone else that fainted." Seychelles remarked, giggling at her statement.

Canada smiled, "Well, they got a get taste of my life once in a while. " The two started laughing and began walking towards the elevators to get home. "At least you ended the meeting officially, our first bill hasn't been approved yet."

"Geez, you got more bills done, the world meeting less than two weeks away!" Canada sighed remembering all of the countries fighting in a heated debate.

"Well we don't have the quiet debates like you do."

Seychelles snorted, "You should see Prussia and Austria." Canada pressed the button for the elevator to come.

"What now?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. We were just listening to Switzerland explain his resolution until Austria just snapped at Prussia about a picture on his phone." Canada stiffened. Was it really what he thought it was?

She continued, "Then Prussia actually twitches for once and then Austria takes his phone and leaves. Few minutes later, Prussia exits."

"Have you ever…heard of Anonymous Fish?" Seychelles looked up at him with a bewildered expression. "He's …or she's…I don't know but he or she is the one sending all those emails. They're targeting all these countries for an unknown reason. All of us are just an awkward bunch." Canada explained as he entered the elevator along with Seychelles.

Seychelles pursed her lips. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a month and a half…two months…no one has been really keeping count."

"Huh."

The elevator doors open slowly and the two countries exit. The two left silently to the doors.

Just one thing was blocking their way.

Russia.

"…HOW?"

"Easy, I used the stairs."

"But we saw you on the floor literally a minute ago!" Seychelles exclaimed.

"I was pretending to be asleep~" Russia said. "Right after you two left, I immediately woke up and got here."

Canada and Seychelles' mouths were open. Russia kept his so called innocent smile.

"So, uh, were you here just to possibly murder us with your pipe or something else?"

"No, I got an email from Anonymous Fish that had me and England. I think England is Anonymous Fish so I'm going to behead him~!"

Seychelles stile a worried glance at Canada and looked at her nonexistent watch. "Oh hey look, I have to make dinner. Uh, see you next meeting?" With that, she bolted down the street in a frenzy leaving Canada alone with Russia.

"You know, I don't want to witness this disaster so I'll make my leave." Canada then performed a speed walk, taking the opposite direction of Seychelles direction. Russia smiled while holding his pipe, staring endlessly at the door.

"I will finally end Anonymous Fish~ Then all shall become one with Mother Russia. Da, that will be my reward~"

oOo

**A/N: **

-Cautiously comes out from the evil hands of school-

-Throws chapter at you-

-Immediately runs away-

oOo

**Next Chapter:** A Family Meeting


	19. A Family Meeting

**Warning(s)**: -shrugs-

**Extra Info:** Happy Belated New Year!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my writing.

oOo

**Chapter 19:** _A Family Meeting_

"I noticed a few problems we're all having for the past year..." China started, glancing at his siblings around the small table.

Taiwan took a small sip out of her tea, trying to create sound in the room. The rest of them stayed silent until China heaved a sigh. "I know the whole Anonymous Fish ordeal is getting to all of you…or most of you."

"You know what's funny?"

"What, Hong Kong?"

"That you're like the only one who got affected by Anonymous Fish out of all of us, China." Hong Kong snickered afterwards. China's eyebrow twitched at the realization, a hidden anger building up inside him was consuming him.

"In Aniki's defense here, I just so happen to finally get an email from this guy." All eyes turned to South Korea. South Korea held out his phone, showing his email inbox. "But then again, I oppose Aniki."

China raised an eyebrow, "…You're opposing me because you think I'm Anonymous Fish?"

"Not really. You could've hacked into the account and sent this to me and America to signal something to us." The rest of the east Asians blinked, slightly interested in South Korea's theory.

"Korea, what in the world-"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

China narrowed his eyes at South Korea, baffled by his outbursts. "Okay, if you're telling me that I tried for you and America to get together that is most definitely not true. Why would I want you to be with his race?"

"Says the country that gave me away to Britain." Hong Kong spat out.

"And says the country that's with Igirisu all the time."

"Japan!" China said in surprise.

"What? It's true." China could see a smirk forming on Japan. "Also, how did China know what Korea was going to say?"

China folded his arms, "It's because you guys are so predictable. Especially Korea."

South Korea stuck his tongue out at him.

Japan shrugged, "I can't say that for sure. Here you are trying to defend yourself and jumping to conclusions. There's something suspicious."

"Japan's got a point." Hong Kong said, glancing at all of his present siblings. "I know relations between you and England are improving but you guys are just beating around the bush. Know what I mean?"

China always knew his siblings had made good observations, but he felt as if he should feel concerned here. "What do you mean by 'beating around the bush'?"

"Come on, I know you have a good memory. Don't pull the 'I'm four thousand years old' excuse on us again." The rest of the Asians nodded in agreement, all eyes were pushed towards China.

China let his eyes crawl about his siblings, seeing their curious stares affixed on him. Especially Hong Kong's stare seemed more curious. China could easily tell why Hong Kong appeared that way, but then again the boy already saw what happened over the years when he was under British occupation. He realized that maybe they were looking for how China, himself, felt about The Englishman.

China shook his head. "Seriously, all of you, why do you want to know more about my life? You already know. You already know how I feel about others."

"Sooo, the pictures on facebook are true?" Taiwan questioned, a sly smile appearing on her lips.

China sent a baffled look. "The what on facebook?"

South Korea's snickers sounded like his nose was about to break. He pushed his phone towards China to show him. Instead of China being horrified, he stood up from his seat and sent to the devil glare to each of his siblings, his fist pounding against his free hand.

"All of you won't see tomorrow."

…

Hong Kong cracked his knuckles, "Well, here we go again guys."

oOo

"FFRRRAANNNCCCEEEE!" The footsteps coming near felt like they were creating an earthquake as they came closer and closer. France casually took a sip of his wine as the doors flung open revealing a former territory of his.

"_Ma chère_, Seychelles, how are you?"

"Don't you fucking greet me with your French shit! You better tell me what's going on or I'll gorge your eyes out!" Seychelles exclaimed, stomping closer to him. France raised an eyebrow at her, perplexed.

"What do you mean? This is really out of character for you."

Seychelles heaved a sigh and silently counted to ten. She brought out her phone and shoved it in France's face. He snatched the phone from her and saw the top email from the infamous 'Anonymous Fish'

"Aw, how cute. You and Canada make a lovely couple." He smiled, patting the girl's head.

Seychelles slapped him cold across the face. "I know this is your doing, France! You've wanted Canada and me to be together since day one!" Seychelles continued to shout nonsense towards France.

France held up a hand to stop the girl for a moment. "Look, Seychelles, I'm not Anonymous Fish. Who comes up with that name? I would've named myself Anonymous Amphibian but then everyone would know it would be me. You really need to stop jumping to conclusions, dear. Do what everyone else is doing and try to find clues. All right?"

Seychelles glowered, feeling like an idiot for what she'd done. "Agh, god. I'm sorry. I'm just pissed off."

France stood up and smiled, giving the girl a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, everyone is doing their best to solve this. I assure you we'll find out who it is soon." He chuckled. "But I still think you and Canada make a cute couple~"

She felt her face heat up. "France, for the love of god, stop."

oOo

**NEW EMAIL**

**To: RepublicofAustria ^ ROA . g o v ^ Prussia ^ UN . g o v**

**From: AnonymousFish**

_[Link]_

"All right you fish guy, whatcha got?"

…

"Oh I see how it is. You want me to use this as blackmail, huh?"

…

"Anonymous Fish, you intelligent bastard. I know exactly how to get back at Austria for cheating on our bet! Kesesesese!"

oOo

On calm, cool nights, England enjoys having a nice cup of hot tea and catching up on television shows he had recorded. Tonight, he had a break from work and was more than happy to just sit down and glue his eyes to the TV screen.

With a cup of piping hot tea in one hand, he turned the knob on his door with the other. His eyes first set on the window. The sight made him drop his tea on the ground.

"Russia? What the hell are you doing on my windowsill?"

"I wanted to humiliate you with this email."

"Aw great, it's anonymous fish isn't it?"

"Da!" England glanced at the chattered cup of tea, disappointed since it came from a nice set of china. He stepped closer to Russia.

"So you came all the way here just to show me this. How humiliating."

Russia smiled. "Not only that, I also wanted to have a discussion with on this situation, from our last meeting."

England raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "With me?"

The Russian stepped inside from the window, towering over the Englishman. England took a few steps back from seeing the infamous pipe. "My sister is not a suspect."

"Russia, I told you that-"

Russia whacked England with the pipe with much force, knocking the man unconscious. "Nope~"

oOo

**To:** _Anonymous Fish_

**From:** _Anonymous Hook_

**Subject:** _N/A_

You're just getting yourself closer and closer to getting yourself discovered. Obviously, the other countries are stupid enough and they're wasting their time just trying to find out who you are.

What you're trying to do is not even working. Getting countries to become infatuated with each other just by your work? That's almost impossible.

I'll let you in a deal. In two weeks, I'd like to see at least the G8 fall in love with another by being inspired by your shenanigans. If that happens, I won't tell anyone who you are but then you must stop your work.

If you cannot do that, I can't say I'm sorry. I'll be at the World Meeting and I'll tell everyone who I am, especially to you two. I'll tell the whole UN what your identity is.

From then on, I suppose you know what happens then.

_-Anonymous Hook_

**A/N: **

Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often…

By the way, I'm on tumblr all the time so check it out (: The link is on my profile. I post Hetalia and reblog stuff. So yea.

See you in the next update, lovelies~

oOo

**Next Chapter:** Strike II


	20. AN

Hello. I know you guys were all expecting an update. I thought long and hard about this.

I don't know if I should re-write Fandom Chaos. The beginning disgusts me of how OOC the characters were and I don't know if the plot is smooth enough. I don't know whether I should just go along with the plot and fuck it all up or just re write it so it could be smoother and with a slightly better plotline. (It would still have them discovering the deep depths of the internet)

I might discontinue this, it's a possibility. I thought it would be polite to throw out a reminder about FC. I'm sorry if you liked this, I certainly did. It was just a bunch of laughs and crack. It made me laugh and hopefully it made you chuckle a bit.

For now I just want to focus on the other fics I have to update and the new ideas that keep popping into my mind. They interest me more and it's sad to actually drop a fanfiction that I enjoyed writing. Fandom Chaos just makes me cringe whenever I read over it again.

Hopefully I'll get off my lazy butt and re-write this someday. For now, Fandom Chaos will be on Hiatus.


End file.
